La familia crece
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Imagínate que tus padres se separan. Imagínate que luego se van a casar con otra pareja. ¿Qué consecuencias tendría que te enamoraras de tu "medio hermano"?
1. Noticia

1. Noticia

Nami se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Hay que entender que eso era algo totalmente anormal para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería aprobar ese examen… ¡Malditos exámenes! No podían hacer otra cosa para comprobar que de verdad saben algo…

-Vaya día que me espera…-pensó agotada, presintió que algo iba a pasar, puede que no fuera algo especial, pero estaba segura de que alguna cosa sucedería. Bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina y allí encontró a su hermana y a su madre tomando un café las dos juntas.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Nami mamá?-preguntó Nojiko sin enterarse de que su hermana estaba delante de la puerta. Bellemere suspiró y advirtió:

-Hoy. Pero no le digas nada, prefiero decirlo si vuestro padre está conmigo…

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que tenéis que decirme papá y tú?-preguntó Nami con curiosidad. Bellemere y Nojiko dieron un brinco, les dio un susto de muerte. Nojiko para escapar de esa situación dijo:

-La curiosidad mata, hermanita…

Nojiko se levantó y se dirigió hacia la universidad dejando a su madre con todo el cargo de la situación.

-Hoy te lo diré cariño, pero espero que no me odies ni a mí ni a tu padre después de lo que vamos a comunicarte.

-Bueno, esperaré a que me lo digas-dijo Nami algo insegura. Se dirigió a la mesa y cogió una tostada, mientras la iba comiendo subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, tenía que repasar para el examen de inglés…

…

Robin miró a Nami algo sorprendida. Ella estaba pegada al cuaderno de inglés y no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ni siquiera había decidido jugar un poco al tenis antes de clase, que es lo que acostumbraba a hacer.

-Nami, ¿estás segura de que no tienes fiebre? A lo mejor se te pegó algo de esa gripe…-dijo Robin posando su mano sobre la frente de su amiga. Nami la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le advirtió:

-No te pases de lista, quiero aprobar este examen cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Bien dicho Nami swan!- dijo un chico rubio con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Anda Sanji! Dime, ¿estudiaste para el examen de inglés?-preguntó Robin con una sonrisa. Sanji desvió la vista hacia la chica del pelo negro y dijo con corazones aún en los ojos:

-¡¡Claro que si Robin chwan!!

El timbre sonó y Nami miró hacia el asiento del lado algo extrañada, no era normal que su amigo se retrasara tanto. De repente, en la clase penetró un chico de pelo verde, respiraba algo agitado por la carrera que echó para llegar a clase antes que el profesor, y parece que lo había conseguido.

-Vaya Zoro, pensé que no llegabas-dijo Nami soltando una risita. El chico gruñó algo y se sentó en el pupitre del lado de la chica.

-Tú como siempre tan graciosa Nami-dijo con el ceño fruncido. Nami miró a Zoro con algo de interés, a Zoro no le gustaba nada esa mirada, conocía a Nami desde pequeña, sabe que cuando ponía esa mirada es porque quería pedir algo.

-A ver Nami, dispara que quieres-dijo Zoro resignado. Nami sonrió y dijo con voz melosa:

-Explícame esto de la pasiva y la activa de inglés…

-No-la repuesta de Zoro fue fría y cortante. Sanji miró a su "amigo" con el ceño fruncido y gruñó:

-¡No trates así a las damas cabeza de marimo!

-¡Ni pienses que las voy a tratar como lo haces tú playboy!

-¿Pero no se cansarán nunca de discutir?-se preguntó Robin a sí misma en voz baja.

El profesor de inglés entró en la clase y dijo todo lo necesario para dar a entender que debían retirar los libros y separar un poco más las mesas, aunque ya estaban individuales. Repartió los exámenes y en Nami se podía ver como el terror se reflejaba en su rostro.

…

-¡Eso ha sido demasiado fuerte para mí!-dijo Nami con cara de depresión mientras caminaba hacia casa con la mochila en sus hombros. Robin sonrió y dijo tranquilamente:

-A mí me salió bien, deberías aceptar mi ayuda para estudiar. No estaría mal que empezaras a aplicarte.

-No gracias, prefiero estudiar sola.

-Creo que lo que quieres decir es que prefieres vaguear sola-la contradijo Robin. Nami la miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró pesadamente.

-Tengo que ir pronto a casa, quiero saber qué demonios me quieren decir mis padres, según me dijo mi madre, era algo importante.

Robin se separó de Nami en una calle que tenía dos salidas, la casa de ella quedaba en lado contrario a la de Nami. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Nami, Robin sonrió y dijo:

-Ya verás cómo no será para tanto, no te preocupes más, ¡venga anímate!

Nami le sonrió y le agradeció por esas palabras, en verdad Robin era una buena amiga, sabía consolar a las personas cuando lo necesitaban, aunque algo le decía ella que cuando llegara a casa, nada iba a ser como antes.

…

Nojiko observó como la puerta de la casa se abría y se dejaba ver al intruso que acababa de entrar, su hermana.

-Nami, por lo que veo has llegado, mamá y papá te esperan en el comedor para decirte algo, yo voy a salir ahora, nos vemos-dijo la chica saliendo de casa. Nami fue rápidamente a su cuarto y dejó la mochila encima de su cama, acto seguido se cambió el uniforme del instituto por una minifalda blanca y una camiseta morada.

-Vaya, ya has venido-dijo Henzo, su padre, cuando la vio entrar en el comedor. Nami asintió y avanzó hasta sentarse en una silla enfrente de sus padres, se limitaron a observarse durante un rato hasta que Nami habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me queríais contar?-preguntó con curiosidad. Henzo y Bellemere se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

-¡Hemos pensando en divorciarnos!

A Nami es como si le cayera un cubo de agua fría.

-¿¿¡¡ESTÁIS DE BROMA!!?? ¡¡SI ES UNA BROMA NO TIENE GRACIA!!-gritó Nami a pleno pulmón. ¿Cómo podían decir tan tranquilos que se divorciaban?

-Verás hija, resulta que nuestro viaje a Hawaii como vacaciones no resultó como nosotros esperábamos-dijo Bellemere-Allí nos dimos cuenta de que aún nos queríamos, pero como amigos. En aquel lugar conocimos a otra pareja y resulta que nos enamoramos de ellos, yo de Dragon y Henzo de Dana.

Nami miraba a sus padres incrédula, no podía estar pasándole esto, estaban diciéndole que se separan, y para más humillación, que se enamoraron de otra pareja.

-¿Dragon y Dana? ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Nami sin ánimos y sin fuerza.

-Una pareja que conocimos en Hawaii hija-dijo Henzo contestando-La razón por la que te contamos esto es para que sepas que aunque nosotros nos separemos todo seguirá siendo como antes. Por cierto, esta noche habrá una cena, Nojiko ya me dijo que no podría asistir por asuntos de la universidad, pero tú vendrás y los conocerás, ya verás que son muy simpáticos.

Nami miró a sus padres con terror. ¿Conocer a la pareja que separó a sus padres? ¿Cómo esperaban que les cayera bien? ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando sus padres?

…

El restaurante era lujoso, y para qué negarlo, era bonito y, aunque debía de tener bastantes años, estaba muy bien cuidado.

-¿Dónde nos sentamos?-preguntó Nami algo incómoda por las dos personas que acababa de conocer. Dragon y Dana sonrieron y el hombre dijo:

-Nos sentamos en aquella mesa del fondo.

Los cinco fueron hacia la mesa y Nami estaba maldiciendo a su hermana por no poder venir.

-Ace me ha comentado que no vendrá y Lu…

-¿Quién es Ace?-preguntó Nami cortando a Dana. La mujer sonrió y dijo:

-El hijo de Dragon y mío.

Nami se quedó pensativa y también maldecía a ese chico por no presentarse.

-Es una pena que Ace no venga, de seguro que te caería bien y todo. Y…

-No pasa nada papá, de todas maneras no contaba con nadie.

Pasaron unos minutos y Nami seguía callada mientras las dos parejas hablaban animadamente.

-_Son todos unos tíos raros_-pensó Nami al verlos, no podía creer que sus padres, que siempre se llevaron tan bien entre ellos decidieran separarse.

-¡Ah! Luffy ha llegado-dijo Dana con emoción. Nami levantó la vista dubitativa, ¿quién demonios era Luffy? Desvió la vista y…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ver para creer. El chico que acababa de penetrar en el comedor era el chico más atractivo que, sin duda alguna, vio en toda su vida. Pelo negro, revuelto, ojos negros y vivos, un cuerpo fuerte y esbelto…y esa curiosa cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo. ¡Y aquel uniforme negro le quedaba tan bien!

-Siento haber llegado tarde, no pude venir antes, me liaron en clase-dijo Luffy acercándose a Dragon y Dana. Nami observaba totalmente sonrojada y embobada al nuevo chico que acababa de entrar.

-Es muy atractivo, ¿verdad?

Nami dio un brinco y vio a su madre mirando hacia ella. La chica algo extrañada y preguntó algo confundida:

-¿Qué…?

-Encantado de conocerte, soy Monkey D. Luffy-dijo el chico acercándose a ella con una tierna sonrisa. La chica se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de ese chico. Se levantó sonrojada y dijo:

-Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte, soy Nami Sakura.

Luffy se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Nami. La chica pensó que Luffy quizá estaba pasando lo mismo que ella, así que decidió ponerse en contra de la situación actual.

-Yo…-dijo Nami, todos voltearon a ver qué es lo que quería decir-nunca estaré de acuerdo con esta decisión que habéis tomado.

-Eres demasiado fría Nami-dijo Henzo tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

-Sí, deberías ser más alegre y despreocupada-dijo Bellemere mirándola con una sonrisa. Nami se enfadó y dijo levantándose de la silla enfadada:

-¿¡Cómo pretendéis que sea despreocupada y alegre!? ¿¡No pensasteis como nos podríamos sentir Luffy y yo por vuestra egoísta decisión!?

-A mi no me importa-dijo Luffy comiendo de su sopa. Nami lo miró extrañada y preguntó:

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si es una decisión que tomaron ellos y así se sienten mejor, yo no veo el problema que hay-dijo Luffy mirando hacia ella-Se te va a enfriar la sopa.

-_Es otro… ¡Otro tío raro!_-pensó Nami desesperada y con la cara desencajada.

-Por lo que veo, Ace no ha vendió-dijo Luffy. Dragon miró a su hijo y dijo:

-Dijo que tenía un trabajo que hacer, pero no te preocupes, la última persona que falta por conocerle es Nami.

-¿Mi hermana ya conoce a Ace?-preguntó Nami algo extrañada. Bellemere miró hacia su hija con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Pues claro que sí, y enseguida conectaron, es como un amor a primera vista.

-¿Entonces están…?-preguntó Nami alarmada y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Bellemere la miró con la sonrisa aún más ampliada y negó con la cabeza, Nami suspiró con alivio.

-Aún así yo no voy a tolerarlo, es una locura, me parece una estupidez esto de los intercambios de pareja y…-dijo Nami aguantando, pero empezó a derramar lágrimas cristalinas-Sé que mis padres no son los mejores, que no son iguales que los demás padres, son unos compradores compulsivos, se levantan tarde, no saben cocinar y no se preocupan por mis notas, pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son mis padres y no quiero separarme de ellos!

Los cuatro miraron sonrientes a Nami, era muy bonito lo que dijo.

-Nami, deberías saber algo-afirmó Henzo-Tu madre y yo nos queremos mucho, pero solo como amigos, sin embargo, Dana me conquistó a mí, y Dragon a tu madre. Verás, para que no os sintáis incómodos ninguno decidimos vivir en una casa más grande.

-Así viviremos todos juntos, y no tendréis que preocuparos por cambiaros los apellidos porque tanto Ace y Luffy, como Nojiko y tú seguiréis estando bajo la tutela de vuestros padres. ¿Qué te parece? ¿A qué no es tan mala idea?-dijo Dana.

Nami estaba al borde del delirio.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Por supuesto que sigo estando en contra!

Nami se sorprendió al ver que todos la estaba mirando con pena, como si no supieran que hacer con ella. La chica estaba pensando que a lo mejor ella estaba equivocada, pero eso era imposible, ¡era una locura lo que estaban pensando hacer sus padres! Vivir en la misma casa que ellos… ¡No! No quería separarse de sus padres, pero tampoco quería juntarse con las personas que le arruinaron la vida.

-Será mejor que te rindas, no tienes nada que hacer-dijo Luffy con indiferencia.

-Pero, ¿¡cómo es que no te importa lo que hagan tus padres!? ¿¡Es que no los quieres!?-gritó Nami con desesperación. Luffy la miró y dijo algo cansado:

-Ya te lo dije, no importa lo que hagan si así son felices. Y sí que los quiero, y la manera de demostrar afecto hacia una persona es dejar que sea feliz.

Nami se sorprendió al oír las palabras del chico y se sonrojó levemente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, es como si ella fuera un bicho raro en medio de personas…

…

Pasaron 2 meses después de la cena y todos se mudaron a una casa más grande. Aún estaban con la mudanza y ordenando las cosas para saber donde iban a estar y donde iban a colocarlas.

-Nojiko y yo iremos a la tienda a comprar algo para la hora de la comida-dijo Ace desde la puerta, Nojiko que estaba a su lado añadió:

-Pero antes iremos a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo para la universidad.

Nojiko y Ace, sorprendentemente, habían decidido estudiar la misma carrera, profesor de literatura. Cuando salieron de la casa se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca hablando animadamente.

-Luffy, Nami, ¿podéis traer todo lo que está en esta lista? Son demasiadas cosas, y nosotros tenemos que ordenar todo esto-dijo Dragon señalando una montaña de tablas, tornillos…

Tanto Luffy como Nami se sorprendieron al ver aquel desorden, sus padres eran tan considerados como un tráiler sin frenos. Luffy le dio una rápida colleja a Nami para que espabilara, a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido amenazante al cual el chico no le hizo mucho caso. Los dos muchachos salieron a comprar lo que les mandaron Dragon.

-Por cierto, el otro día no te lo pregunté, ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Nami.

-17, ¿y tú?-dijo Luffy sin hacerle mucho caso. Nami frunció el ceño al ver la atención del chico y respondió:

-16, a punto de cumplir 17 años.

-Ya-dijo Luffy saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa, Nami llevaba otra. Mientras caminaban por la calle Luffy se detuvo y le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy callada, el otro día en la cena hablabas por los codos. ¿Ya te has rendido?

-¿Sabes? Tu aspecto exterior no te pega con lo borde que eres, deberías hacer algo-dijo Nami enfurecida. Luffy sonrió de manera burlona y respondió:

-Sin embargo tú no tienes ese problema, eres tan borde por dentro como por fuera.

-Bueno, ya da igual-dijo Nami cansada. A pesar de lo guapo que era Luffy, no lo soportaba.

El chico siguió caminando y Nami empezó a caminar detrás de él hacia casa. Pasaron por delante de una tienda y vieron algo que los dejó helados.

-_Ace…_-pensó Luffy sorprendido.

-_Nojiko, no…_-pensó Nami algo aterrada.

…

Al día siguiente Nami se vistió rápido, tenía que hablar con Robin, tenía que hablar con Zoro, tenía que hablar con Sanji… ¡No le importaba con cuál de los tres! ¡Pero tenía que hablar con alguien! Bajó a la cocina y cogió una tostada, solo estaban Henzo y Dana, que se despidieron de ella y ella de ellos. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el instituto.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Robin algo sorprendida. Nami asintió y dijo:

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Según dijo mi madre, se conocen desde este año, se conocieron antes de que nuestros padres le dijeran a Nojiko su decisión.

Robin suspiró y dijo:

-Así que Nojiko y Ace…

-Estaban besándose en una tienda-dijo Nami algo enfadada-Y no entiendo el porqué.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Tienes razón Robin, se lo preguntaré.

El profesor entró en clase y todos se sentaron y dijo:

-Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, pasa por favor.

En ese instante entró el alumno nuevo que Nami observó con terror.

-Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy, es un placer-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. Nami se sonrojó al ver a Luffy sonriendo:

-_¡Qué sonrisa! ¡¡Cómo está!! ¡Me lo comería en un momento!_

Nami movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando disipar esos pensamientos. Luffy se adentró en el salón de clases hasta el asiento que el profesor había elegido para él. Nami lo miró con rabia, hablaría con él durante el recreo.

…

-¿¡Por qué no dijisteis que te iban a poner en el mismo instituto que yo!?-preguntó furiosa Nami. Luffy la miró cansado y respondió:

-Porque si no, no pararías de quejarte.

Nami le miró con rabia una vez más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Luffy la detuvo y le dijo:

-Ahora también me tendrás que aguantar en el instituto, sería mejor que siguieras el consejo de tus padres, sé más despreocupada.

Nami se estremeció y Luffy se marchó, realmente ese chico era un tío raro para ella.

…

En la clase de gimnasia estaban todos jugando al baloncesto, los chicos de un lado y las chicas de otro lado. La chica miraba como Luffy jugaba, el chico estaba tan concentrado en el juego que ni cuenta se dio. La chica seguía fascinada observando al chico que no supo que una pelota se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¡Nami! ¡Ten cuidado!-gritó una chica rubia. Nami miró al frente y la pelota de baloncesto se quedó incrustada en su cara, la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Caray Kaya, podrías haberla avisado antes…-dijo Robin. Kaya miró a Robin con una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo:

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba atenta.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa escena. Sanji, Zoro y Luffy fueron a ver lo que pasaba y cuando vieron a Nami inconsciente les salió una gotita en la cabeza y fueron a socorrerla.

…

Nami despertó algo mareada y se preguntó dónde demonios estaba. Lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de Robin, cuando abrió los ojos por completo, esta sonrió alegre.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Nami algo confundida, lo último que vio fue el balón de baloncesto fue estrellarse contra su cara. Robin sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga, cualquiera reconocería ese lugar después de recibir un golpe.

-¿Cómo que donde estás? Está muy claro ¿no? Estás en la enfermería-dijo Robin. Nami se levantó un poco y se tocó la cara que le dolía un poco.

-¡Auch!-dijo Nami apartando la mano de su cara. Robin suspiró con una sonrisa y le advirtió:

-No te toques la cara que aún te duele, cuando llegues a casa lávala en agua fría, te ayudará. Voy a recoger tu cartera ¿vale?

-Vale, gracias Robin-dijo Nami viendo a la chica salir de la enfermería. Pero cuando oyó que la puerta se abría reconoció la voz que empezó a hablar con Robin.

-¿Cómo está?

-¡Ah Luffy! Nami está mejor, pasa a verla, está allí-dijo Robin, el chico respondió:

-Gracias.

-_¡¡Es Luffy!! ¡Seguro que viene a burlarse de mí! ¡Mejor me hago la dormida!_-pensó Nami. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida. Luffy corrió la cortina y vio a Nami tumbada en la cama.

-Nami, ¿estás dormida?-preguntó Luffy, pero la chica no se levantó. El chico empezó a mirarla detenidamente, intentaba memorizar cada rasgo de ella. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta…que la besó, fue un beso algo largo y cuando se separó de ella la miró posando su mano sobre sus propios labios mientras se sonrojaba, el chico volvió a correr las cortinas y cerró la puerta al salir de la enfermería. Nami se levantó sobresaltada y completamente sonrojada y tapó su boca con ambas manos y pensó:

-_¡¡Pe…pero que!! ¿¿¡¡Qué demonios ha hecho Luffy!!??_

Continuará…


	2. Dudas

Heyy, aquí vengo con el 2º capi, les agradezco mucho los reviews, fueron tan kawaiis ToT Bueno, me dejo de llorar (tienen que saber que soy una llorona XD) les dejo con el capi. ¡¡Besos!!

* * *

2. Dudas

Nami miraba hacia el techo de su habitación confundida. Realmente no sabía qué hacer para calmarse un poco. En su cabeza solo se repetía el mismo pensamiento:

-_¡¡Luffy me ha besado!! ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?_

Eses pensamientos no podía quitárselos de la cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que el chico más guapo que haya visto en la vida y que se dedicaba a molestarla la hubiera besado? ¡Y no un beso cortito! ¡Fue largo y, para más humillación, le gustó! Hundió su cabeza en la almohada totalmente sonrojada y recordó otra vez aquel beso. Pudo sentir los labios de Luffy dándole aquel dulce beso cargado de pasión, no es que fuera muy experta en ese tema ya que nunca le dieron un beso, pero pudo notar algunos sentimientos en él que no podría sentir al verle. Era todo tan extraño y tan confuso… Si al menos le pudiera preguntar directamente. Pero no es plan de decirle que se hacía la dormida porque pensó que se venía a burlar de ella, o por lo menos eso era lo que Nami pensaba.

-_¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

¡Pues no lo sabía! Intentaba reunir esos pensamientos y ponerlos en orden pero para su sorpresa… ¡Aún se desordenaban más! Suspiró con pesadez y algo de vergüenza, no solo le gustó el beso de su "medio hermano", sino que le había robado su primer beso, y no era para nada como se lo imaginó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse pensando en las intenciones de Luffy al darle ese beso.

-_¡Deja de pensar en eso, tonta! ¡Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer!_-se regañó mentalmente para poder disipar esos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Salió de su habitación en busca de su hermana, tenía que hablar con ella sobre algo importante.

…

Nojiko bostezó y dejó el libro encima de la mesa del comedor, tenía que acabar de leer ese libro para la universidad y se pasó toda la noche leyendo, pero para su mala suerte, aún le faltaba bastante para terminarlo. Se recostó en el sofá de la sala y pensó en dormir un poco hasta que un intruso más pequeño que ella se le puso delante: su hermana pequeña Nami.

-¿Qué quieres Nami?-preguntó extrañada al ver la seriedad de su hermana. Nami le apuntó con un dedo acusador y le reclamó:

-¿Se puede saber que estuviste haciendo ayer?

-¿Ayer? ¿De qué me hablas? ¡Sé más clara!-dijo Nojiko frunciendo el ceño. Si algo no soportaba Nojiko es que no le explicaran bien las cosas. Nami frunció el ceño y le exclamó:

-¡Estabas con Ace! ¡Me lo puedes explicar!

-¡Ayer teníamos que hacer un trabajo! ¡No sé porque tanto…!

-¡Explícame lo del beso en la tienda!-gritó Nami cortando a Nojiko. La chica se quedó paralizada, así que Nami los había visto. Nojiko se levantó y confesó:

-No es la primera vez que pasa, tampoco fue el primer beso que nos dimos ese día.

-¿¡Cómo!?-preguntó Nami algo alterada. Nojiko suspiró y explicó:

-Le conocí este año, antes de que papá y mamá conocieran a los padres de Luffy y Ace. Conectamos enseguida y empezó a gustarme, siempre pasábamos mucho tiempo los dos juntos, y éramos buenos amigos, pero, ya no se puede llamar amistad a lo que tenemos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Nami intrigada.

-Puede llamarse amigo, pero con derechos…

Nami se sentó en el sofá dándole a Nojiko la invitación de continuar.

-Me gusta, y mucho, no lo niego. Ayer en la biblioteca nos dimos un beso, bueno, varios besos. Lo que pasó fue que…

_Flash Back_

_Nojiko y Ace llegaron a la biblioteca. La chica se dispuso a buscar en los estantes que había para poder hacer el trabajo. De repente, sintió como Ace la rodeaba en sus brazos por detrás y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. _

_-Extrañé que me tuvieras de esta manera-dijo Nojiko algo sonrojada. El chico le volteó la cara y le dio un beso apasionado, la chica se dio la vuelta y le correspondió de la misma manera. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Ace le dijo:_

_-Yo también extrañé hacer esto._

_La volvió a besar y ella le correspondió, no podían evitarlo, esa tentación era demasiado fuerte para los dos, no podían evitar seguir besándose, o incluso ir más allá. _

_-Ace…para…estamos en…la biblioteca-dijo Nojiko entre besos. _

_-No…me importa…-respondió él de la misma manera. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Nojiko paró de relatar lo sucedido al ver la cara de terror que tenía su hermana menor. La chica contuvo una carcajada al ver como a Nami casi le daba una parada cardíaca. La muchacha se acercó a su hermana y le dijo:

-Sé que no te lo puedes creer, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Después, en la tienda…

_Flash Back_

_Nojiko estaba frente a Ace en la tienda leyendo la lista que les mandaron comprar para la comida. El chico se detuvo al observar que Nojiko miraba un estuche de cosméticos y al chico le salió una gotita en la cabeza, conocía lo suficiente a Nojiko como para saber que si pasaba un poco más mirando ese estuche ella le pediría que se lo comprara, y no era muy barato. Cuando Nojiko sonrió maliciosamente al observar mejor el estuche Ace cogió a Nojiko del brazo y tiró de ella. _

_-Mira Nojiko, mejor seguimos…-dijo Ace, pero calló al ver que la chica había caído en sus brazos. Los dos se sonrojaron y se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Ahí es cuando nos debiste de ver-dijo Nojiko sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Nami miró horrorizada a su hermana.

-Entonces…tú…

-Sí.

…

Nami se encontraba en su habitación intentando que una parada cardíaca no acabara con su vida. ¿Nojiko estaba…? ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

Después de estar meditando un rato oyó como alguien golpeaba su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo la chica más tranquila. Detrás de la puerta se dejó ver la figura de Luffy y la imaginación de la chica se empezó a disparar:

-_¿Notaría que estaba despierta en la enfermería y me viene a recriminar? ¿Me vendrá a besar otra vez? ¿Me vendrá a decir por qué me ha besado? ¿Se vendrá a burlar de mí? Sí, esa opción es la más probable._

-¡NAMI!-gritó a pleno pulmón el chico sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica. Nami casi muere del susto al oír su nombre a tanta altura.

-¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? ¿Por qué me gritas?-preguntó Nami con lagrimitas en los ojos del susto. Luffy suspiró pesadamente y dijo:

-Te llevo llamando media hora, estarías perdida en Namilandia-dijo el chico. Nami le fulminó con la mirada y le recriminó:

-¿De qué te quejas? ¡Yo no estaba en ningún lado! Además, ¡tú también estás muchas veces perdido en Luffylandia!

-Ya, pero por lo menos yo lo reconozco-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Nami se sonrojó. Esa sonrisa la derretía por completo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la chica más tranquila y levemente sonrojada. El chico se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-Hoy no fui a la enfermería y no he podido preguntarte, ¿qué tal estás ahora?

-Mentiroso-dijo la chica inconscientemente. El chico la miró extrañado y preguntó dubitativo:

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡No, nada!-dijo la chica extrañamente nerviosa. Luffy arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Bastante bien, seguí el consejo de Robin y me fue mejor.

-Bien, siento mucho que no pudiera ir hoy a la enfermería, pero es que tenía cosas que hacer, la próxima vez iré-dijo el chico con su habitual sonrisa, justamente la que hacía sonrojar a Nami.

-Vale… ¿La próxima vez?-preguntó la chica dubitativa, después miró al chico con una mirada fulminante-¿Qué insinúas?

-De lo torpe que eres seguro que tienes que volver a la enfermería, y la próxima vez iré, y si hace falta te daría un beso para que se te calmara el dolor-dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo de manera traviesa. La chica no puedo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, tanto por el guiño del chico como por las palabras que dijo. Nami iba a decirle algo, pero pudo observar que ya no estaba.

La chica se dejó tumbar en la cama y pensó molesta:

-_Parece que no tiene intención de decirme que estuvo en la enfermería y me besó, si no se lo digo yo no me lo dirá nunca. Pero... ¿Qué motivo tenía para besarme? ¿Y qué motivos tiene para ocultármelo? "Hoy no fui a la enfermería" ¡¡Mentiroso!!_

La chica seguía molesta pero con un notorio sonrojo en la cara y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo le latía el corazón cuando le dijo que la besaría si haría falta. ¿Es que se estaba enamorando de él? ¡No podía ser! Ahora mismo eran como hermanos. ¡No podía estar enamorada de él! Tenía tantas dudas… Y ahora estaba lo de Nojiko y Ace, ¿es que no podían dejar de llegarle disgustos? Mañana hablaría con Robin para contarle sus penas…

…

Luffy y Nami estaban desayunando tranquilamente. Los padres se habían ido al trabajo y sus hermanos a la universidad, así que estaban solos.

-¿Me pasas la mermelada de naranja?-preguntó el chico. Nami cogió la mermelada y se la quedó observando un rato y entonces dijo:

-Claro, ya veo.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que nunca viste una mermelada-dijo el chico mientras sonreía burlonamente. La chica le miró y dijo:

-Tú eres como la mermelada de naranja. Por fuera puedes parecer tierno y delicado, pero por dentro eres amargo y ácido. ¡Es un nombre perfecto para ti! ¡Mermelada de naranja!

El chico la miró con una enorme gota en la cabeza y posó su mano en la cabeza y pensó:

-_No está más loca porque no se entrena._

El muchacho divisó una cosa que estaba a su lado y sonrió.

-Pues tú eres como esto-dijo el chico mientras cogía el objeto que tenía a su lado-A ti te voy a llamar la señorita mostaza picante.

-_Mostaza picante. Claro… ¡porque no hay quien la trague!_-pensó la chica con furia, después dijo con odio-¡Eres un…!

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Luffy cortando a Nami. La chica miró por donde se fue y pensó:

-_Mejor así, que se vaya ese maleducado… ¡Un momento!_

-¡Luffy bakaaaaaaaa!-llamó la chica furiosa-¡¡Hoy te toca a ti recoger la mesa!!

…

Nami fue directa hacia el instituto y se fue directamente a su aula, pero vio que de sus amigos solo estaba Sanji, decidió ir primero dar una vuelta por el instituto para ver si estaba Robin, quería hablar con ella, pero no podía decirle nada del beso de Luffy, eso era alto secreto y altamente confidencial. Dio unas vuelta más y finalmente llegó hacia donde estaba el campo de tenis y vio algo que le dejó más que sorprendida. Allí estaba Robin, pero también Zoro. Pudo ver como Robin recibía los labios de Zoro con los suyos uniéndolos en un tierno beso, y Nami podía jurar que no era la primera vez que se besaban. La chica salió de allí procurando que ni Robin ni Zoro la vieran. ¿Así que esos dos tenían una relación en secreto? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al poder ver la bonita pareja que hacían esos dos.

La chica llegó de nuevo al aula y se sentó en su pupitre.

-¡Buenos días Nami swan!-dijo Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Buenos días Sanji-dijo Nami con una sonrisa. La chica pudo ver como Luffy miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sanji, luego al sentirse observado por Nami, viró la vista molesto.

-_¿Qué le pasa? Parecía enfadado…_

Al poco rato, aparecieron Zoro y Robin por la puerta del aula. Nami desvió la vista hacia ellos y una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro al ver la preciosa pareja que hacían esos dos, incluso se olvidó de que tenía que hablar urgentemente con Robin. Sus amigos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y empezaron a hablar animadamente. El profesor no tardó en llegar y les dio algo que Nami había deseado que no llegara: la nota del examen de inglés.

…

-Ya verás cuando Bellemere y Henzo te vean la nota de inglés-dijo Luffy caminando hacia su casa entre risas. Nami levantó la vista cansada y furiosa y le gruñó:

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a mis padres!

-Por lo que oí el primer día que nos conocimos, que fue en el restaurante, a tus padres no le importaban tus notas.

-Eso…este…yo…-intentaba decir Nami bastante nerviosa. Luffy sonrió y afirmó de manera burlona:

-Sí que se preocupan por tus notas, pero quisiste dar pena y dijiste que no lo hacían, ¿verdad?

Nami sintió como si una piedra de 10000 toneladas cayera encima de ella. ¿Y cómo es que Luffy sabía eso?

-De todas formas no les digas nada sobre la nota de inglés.

-Seguro que les das una grata sorpresa cuando te vean el examen. Créeme, no todos los días se consiguen este tipo de notas, hasta es difícil sacar el suspenso que sacaste-dijo Luffy entre risas. La chica miró a Luffy con ganas de pegarle y eso fue lo que hizo, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad le dio el coscorrón más fuerte que poseía. Luffy miró a la chica y dijo con su sonrisa habitual:

-Eso no te va a servir señorita, tengo la cabeza tan dura que apostaría a que ahora te duele la mano.

Y eso es justamente lo que pasaba, Nami se quejaba del dolor que le causó el violento golpe contra la cabeza de Luffy.

-Maldita sea, ¿no puedes ser como Zoro, Robin o Sanji?-preguntó la chica molesta. El muchacho cambió su expresión burlona y preguntó:

-Conozco a Zoro y a Robin, pero, ¿quién es Sanji?

-Es un amigo mío, hoy fue el primero en saludarme.

-¿Ese chico rubio que estaba babeando por ti?-preguntó visiblemente molesto. Nami le miró extrañada y dijo:

-Sí ese, ¡y no estaba babeando!

-¡Sí que lo estaba!-le recriminó. Nami dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿qué le pasaba a Luffy? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que estuvieras celoso…-dijo la chica con burla, seguramente ahora vendría otra burla de él.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa si estoy celoso?-preguntó mirando a Nami fijamente. La chica no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le produjeron las palabras de Luffy.

El chico se tapó la boca como si hablara de más, se dio la vuelta, y echó a correr. Nami no intentó detenerle, estaba demasiado concentrada intentando analizar lo que pasó en los últimos minutos.

-_¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada. ¿Estaba celoso? ¡No entiendo porque me dijo eso! ¿Por qué tengo tantas dudas? ¿Por qué me late tan fuerte el corazón? ¿Es que estoy enamorada de él?_

…

Luffy llegó corriendo a casa, cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar el silencio, aún no había llegado nadie. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación lo más rápido que daban sus piernas y se cerró en su cuarto. Tiró su cartera mientras él se sentaba en la silla que había en su habitación jadeando por la intensa carrera que hizo desde el instituto hasta su habitación. Luffy se tranquilizó un poco, o por lo menos eso intentaba y pensó:

-_¿Por qué se lo dije? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora sospechará la verdad! ¡¡Ahora sabrá que estoy enamorado de ella!!_

Continuará…

* * *

Ya está este capi, les gustó?? Espero que si, de todo corazón, espero sus reviews para mejorar o simplemente para decir como esta el fic... Intentaré colgar el próximo capi lo antes posible... ¡Besos!


	3. Amigos

**Aquí estoy con otro capi jeje, espero que os guste, a ver si he mejorado o empeoré, eso me lo dirán vuestros reviews, si dejan reviews por supuesto XD. Bueno, ¡¡¡¡¡a leer!!!!!**

* * *

3. Amigos

La mañana siguiente el sol salió resplandeciente. Una chica bajó del tren y se detuvo mirando la estrella de calor con una sonrisa. Su cabello celeste lo llevaba suelto, cayendo suavemente por su espalda, dándole un aspecto tierno y delicado. Su sombrero cubría sus ojos negros y brillantes y su cuerpo era protegido por un vestido blanco de tirantes. La chica cogió su maleta y se dirigió fuera de la estación de trenes, de repente se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un chico de pelo rizado corriendo hacia ella. La adolescente caminó en dirección a un lugar mirando hacia un papelito que tenía una dirección apuntada con ese chico detrás de ella.

-Por fin llegamos, el viaje se me hizo eterno. ¿A ti no Usopp?

-Pues si Vivi, pero que quieres que haga, da gracias de que llegamos-dijo el chico mirando hacia su amiga.

-_Menos mal que hoy puedo volver a Japón con mis padres y Usopp y nos quedaremos aquí, además… ¡Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Luffy!_-pensó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Usopp miró a su amiga y un destello de preocupación se dejó ver en su rostro mientras pensaba:

-_Esto va a ser difícil. Me parece que Vivi va a causar muchos problemas. Ten cuidado Luffy. _

…

-¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!! ¡¡MIERDA!!-llegó a gritar Luffy a todo pulmón tirando la almohada de su cama hacia la puerta de su habitación. Su rostro era todo un poema. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no decir nada más. Lo más seguro es que toda la familia le hubiera oído al haber lanzado tal grito, pero es que no se pudo controlar.

-_¿Y ahora qué haré? ¿Cómo la miro yo a la cara? A lo mejor ya lo sabe. Tiene que ser imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Qué hago, qué hago?_-pensó el chico algo más calmado. Pasó un rato mirando el techo, un gran cacho, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero unos golpes en la puerta, y la voz de una persona hizo que Luffy volviera a alterarse.

-Luffy-sonó la preocupada voz de Nami desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿Te encuentras bien?

-_Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué tiene que venir ella justamente? ¿¡Es qué no podía venir otra persona!?_-pensó Luffy mientras permanecía sentado en la cama mirando la puerta de su cuarto con una cara crispada por el terror.

…

Nami se sobresaltó al oír el horrible grito de Luffy. Tanto como los padres de Nami como los padres de Luffy miraron con horror hacia el piso de arriba al oír el espantoso grito.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir-dijo Dragon-¿Podrías ir ver qué le pasa esta vez al idiota de mi hijo Nami?

-Claro-dijo Nami un poco asustada por pensar que le pasaría a Luffy. Dana sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias, si es que eres muy buena chica.

Los cuatro salieron en dirección a su trabajo mientras Nami quedaba de pie sin saber qué demonios podría hacer. Se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos pero decidió ir a ver que le pasaba a su "hermano". Subió las escaleras lentamente y luego se paró enfrente a la puerta de Luffy.

-_Venga, que solo es Luffy, no tienes nada que temer. ¡Ah! ¡Seré tonta! ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?_-pensó la chica sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de su nerviosismo.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa si estoy celoso?-preguntó Luffy con algo de enfado mirándola intensamente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Nami movió la cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos mientras intentaba que de su cara desapareciera el sonrojo que se estaba apoderando de sus mejillas. Es cierto que conocía a Luffy poco más de dos meses, suficiente tiempo para enamorarse de alguien, pero, le parecía un poco excesivo que Luffy dijera eso.

-_¡¡Claro!! Tuvo que ser eso, una simple broma. Je_-pensó la chica con una sonrisa, pero pronto desapareció-_Pero, si fue una broma, ¿por qué demonios huyó? ¡Ugh! ¡Esto es absurdo!_

Nami se dio unas palmaditas en la cara para espabilarse y decidió que era hora de que ella tocara en la puerta de Luffy, y así lo hizo.

-Luffy-dijo Nami mientras la preocupación volvía al oír los gritos de él-¿Te encuentras bien?

Al no recibir respuesta, Nami iba a bajar pero la puerta del chico se abrió haciendo que Nami se sonrojara de sobremanera al ver al chico tan solo vestido con una camiseta de manga corta y unos bóxers mientras respiraba agitadamente. Nami empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa y su mente empezó a jugarle malas pasadas.

-_¡Mierda! ¡¡¡MALDITAS HORMONAS!!!_-pensó Nami horrorizada. Luffy se sonrojó al ver el rubor en el rostro de Nami, tuvo que controlar la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla desesperadamente, aunque le costó bastante.

-Oye, me parece que no iré a primera hora…-dijo Luffy-Me encuentro un poco cansado y estoy algo…mareado.

-Oh, bien, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que me quede por si empiezas a tener fiebre o algo?-preguntó Nami. El chico se sonrojó y dijo:

-No, me acostaré un rato, a ver si se me pasa y puedo ir después.

Nami asintió algo ruborizada y se fue hacia abajo.

…

La segunda hora de clases ya había pasado y Luffy no aparecía por ningún lado. Nami empezaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de Luffy.

-_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no viene? A lo mejor ha empezado a sentirse peor. A ver si…_

Los pensamientos de Nami fueron interrumpidos por Sanji.

-Nami-swan ¿qué te pasa? Te noto preocupada…-dijo Sanji. La chica le miró y le respondió un poco inquieta:

-Luffy no viene, me dijo que no se encontraba bien cuando salí de casa, espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-Seguro que no le pasa nada Nami-swan, no le des importancia-dijo Sanji intentando disimular su fastidio. No le gustaba mucho como ese Luffy se arrimaba a su Nami-swan.

-A propósito Sanji, ¿con quién has estado?-preguntó la chica. A Sanji se le iluminaron los ojos y dijo:

-Vivi-chwan.

-¿Eh?-preguntó la chica. Sanji sonrió y dijo:

-Vivi Nefertari, la chica nueva. Estuve hablando con ella, es muy simpática y es tan linda. Tiene un amigo que es…

-Usopp Kawashima, si ya me acuerdo, hoy a la mañana los presentó el profesor-dijo Nami cortando a su amigo. El chico asintió.

Nami siguió hablando un rato con Sanji hasta que vio como Luffy entraba en la clase.

-¡Luffy!-gritó una chica. Nami miró en dirección al grito y vio como Vivi Nefertari se acercaba a Luffy y le abrazaba, notó también como Usopp iba hasta ellos y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Luffy como modo de saludo.

-¡Vivi! ¡Usopp!-exclamó un feliz y sorprendido Luffy al ver sus amigos de la infancia en el mismo instituto. Los chicos sonrieron al ver que los había reconocido, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

Nami se acercó a ellos y preguntó:

-Luffy ¿estás mejor?

-Sí Nami, no te preocupes-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Usopp se quedó mirando a Nami y con una sonrisa preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Nami Sakura, tú eres Usopp Kawashima ¿no?-preguntó Nami con una sonrisa. Usopp asintió y dijo:

-Llámame Usopp.

-Pues entonces tú llámame Nami.

-Nami ¿eh? Yo soy Vivi Nefertari-dijo la chica de cabellos azulado con una sonrisa. Nami sonrió y se dieron la mano, pero algo de tensión se podía notar al mantener la mirada.

-Son mis amigos de la infancia. Vivi es la primera amiga que tengo desde que poseo memoria y a Usopp lo conocí en primaria-dijo Luffy, que al parecer no se había enterado de la tensión que poseían Nami y Vivi.

-¿Y has abusado alguna vez de Vivi-chwan?-preguntó Sanji con desprecio. Luffy frunció el ceño lo más rápido posible al notar como Sanji se acercaba demasiado a Nami.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué además de estúpido también eres sordo?-preguntó Sanji con enfado. Luffy no se quedaba atrás por el enfado.

-Realmente me cuesta seguirte-dijo Luffy intentando no gritarle-Pues no entiendo el motivo del porqué estás molesto.

-¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Nada más llegas aquí y ya acaparas toda la atención de mi Nami-swan!

-¿¡Desde cuándo Nami es de tu propiedad!?-gritó Luffy realmente enfadado. Lo había intentando, había probado a no enfadarse, pero no se había podido controlar.

-¡Apenas conoces a Nami-swan y no dejaré que lo hagas!

-¿¡Y tú que vas a saber!?-siguió gritando Luffy. Sanji le miró con desprecio y contestó:

-¡Nami-swan es mi chica!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Nami es mía!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la repentina confesión de Luffy. La cara de Nami era todo un poema, tenía un sonrojo que cubría casi por completo su cara, y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba feliz.

-_Estoy enamorada de Luffy, no puedo creerlo…_-pensó Nami con un intenso sonrojo en su cara. Vivi miró la escena con enfado. ¿Luffy estaba enamorado de esa tal Nami? ¿¡Cómo era posible!? Ella era su mejor amiga, e incluso fue su novia…aunque nunca había llegado a besarse… ¡Pero esa Nami no podía quitarle el puesto! La chica de cabellos azulados se dio la vuelta con enfado y se dirigió a su asiento.

Todos los alumnos que había en la clase despertaron de su shock y empezaron a silbar y a felicitar a los nuevos novios (Nami y Luffy), aunque lo hacían principalmente por molestarlos.

…

Nojiko frunció el ceño.

-No te pongas así Nojiko-dijo Ace con una carita de cachorrito abandonado mientras andaban hacia la biblioteca. La chica desvió la mirada para tratar de no ver la cara de Ace, siempre que ponía esa cara acababa cayendo en sus redes.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ace. ¡Concéntrate en las clases! ¡Luego no te voy a ayudar!-dijo Nojiko algo enfadada. Ace se puso delante de la chica, la cogió por la cintura y pegó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo.

-Ace, por favor…-susurró la chica con un sonrojo en las mejillas al sentir los besos del chico en su cuello. El chico paró de besar aquella zona y preguntó:

-¿Por favor qué?

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ace pronto se adueñó de ella. Movió su boca haciendo que la chica le correspondiera y empezaron a perderse en el beso. El chico profundizó el beso al ver que la chica abría sus labios. Las lenguas de ambos chocaron haciendo ese beso más ardiente y apasionado. Se separaron por la falta de aire e intentaban tomar algo de aire al sentir lo agitadamente que respiraban.

-A que me vas a ayudar…-susurró Ace con una sonrisa pícara. Nojiko se sorprendió y se separó bruscamente de él.

-¿Así que me besaste solo por eso?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ace se quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Así que solo me besas para obtener lo que quieres! ¡¡No puedo creerlo Ace!! ¡Creía que eras distinto!

-Nojiko, no entiend…-intentó decir Ace. Nojiko le miró con furia y espetó:

-¡No quiero oírte pervertido! ¿A qué te voy a ayudar? ¡Y un cuerno!

-Por favor, escúchame.

-¡Cállate de una vez!-gritó la chica dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia casa. Ace se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo pudo malinterpretar eso después de las veces que la había besado? El chico no pudo más que morderse la lengua y pensar:

-_Soy un imbécil…_

…

-¿Qué has dicho idiota? ¡¡Repite eso!!-gritó Sanji. Luffy se armó de valor y dijo:

-¡Que Nami es mía! ¡Pero lo que yo quería decir es que Nami es mi hermana y no permitiré que esté con alguien como tú!

Nami sintió como si algo se le rompiera en mil pedazos. ¡Luffy lo decía porque eran como hermanos! Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero se contuvo y trató de retenerlas y lo logró con éxito.

Sanji iba lanzarse contra él para darle una buena reprimenda, pero sintió como unos brazos lo detenían, se dio la vuelta y vio a Zoro que lo sostenía con una mirada fría y ceñuda.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó Sanji con una mirada glaciar. Zoro lo soltó y contestó:

-Defender a un amigo de un idiota como tú.

-¿Ahora eres amigo de ese?-preguntó Sanji señalando a Luffy. El chico bufó y dijo:

-Sanji, me llamo Luffy. ¿O tienes tan poca memoria que no te acuerdas ni de los nombres?

Sanji frunció el ceño pero prefirió dejarlo así. De pronto sintió como la campana sonaba y todos salieron directos a sus casas. Nami salió corriendo de allí, se sentía tan inútil… No había hecho absolutamente nada para detener la pelea de Luffy y Sanji, solo se quedó observando como una tonta.

-Nami ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Luffy, que se había puesto a su lado. La chica suspiró y dijo con una sonrisa falsa:

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero… ¿Por qué peleasteis? No lo entiendo… Los dos sois mis amigos y no quiero que os peléis, por favor…-dijo Nami algo afligida. El chico frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No creo que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos, pero lo intentaré… Intentaré no pelearme con él, si empiezas a sentirte mal no sé con quién me voy a meter luego.

Nami no lo soportó, ella sabía que lo hacía para que se sintiera mejor, pero eso solo la dañaba.

-_Lo conozco desde hace dos meses y ya me enamoro, y por encima de mi "hermano". ¡¡Que chorrada!!_-pensó Nami mientras echaba a correr, intentaba detener las lágrimas que iban a salirle de sus ojos y lo consiguió hasta llegar a su destino, su casa.

Luffy miró perplejo por donde había salido Nami, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Nami parecía que se sentía… ¿dolida? Era muy posible, pero ella tenía que saber que él no lo hacía para que se sintiera mal. Sin importarle nada echó a correr por donde había ido Nami, quería hablar con ella, o simplemente pedirle perdón.

-No sé qué opinas tú Vivi, pero yo creo que Luffy sí que está enamorado de Nami-dijo Usopp mirando en la misma dirección que Vivi, por donde se había marchado Luffy. Vivi frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Sí, pero no lo voy a permitir.

-Vivi, por favor, no seas cabezota. Luffy ya no es tu novio, sabes que aquello ni se podía llamar noviazgo, lo hizo para hacerte un favor.

-No me importa, sigo amando a Luffy, y él será mío. Palabra de Vivi Nefertari-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para ir a casa-No soporto que ninguna ofrecida me quite la atención de Luffy.

-No creo que Nami sea ninguna ofrecida Vivi, deberías ser más razonable-musitó Usopp, pero la chica no le hizo caso y se fue a casa.

…

-¡Nami! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! ¡Sal de una vez!-dijo Luffy golpeando suavemente sus nudillos contra la puerta de la habitación de Nami. No había nadie en casa, por lo que Luffy aprovechaba para gritar.

Al ver que no tenía posibilidades para que Nami saliera iba a desistir, pero Nami salió en aquel momento de la habitación.

-No sé porque te disculpas-murmuró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Luffy se abatió y dijo:

-No lo sé, a lo mejor pensaste que lo decía en serio lo de meterme contigo.

Nami suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Luffy al verla así no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana?-preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa. La chica levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

-No. ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Nami algo alterada. El chico sonrió más ampliamente y dijo:

-Que si quieres salir mañana, es sábado y no hay clase, si quieres salir para divertirte, ya hace tiempo que yo no salgo con amigos. ¿Qué dices?

La chica estaba sorprendida, nunca se habría imaginado a Luffy pidiéndole para salir, pero allí estaba, pidiéndole para salir mañana. Nami sonrió y asintió.

-Vale, mañana. No vendrá mal distraerme un poco-dijo Nami mientras se retiraba los rastros de lágrimas secas.

-Podríamos empezar de nuevo y así llevarnos un poco mejor. Así por lo menos no…

-¡¡¡No!!!-gritó Nami sonrojada. Luffy se sorprendió y retrocedió.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?-preguntó un Luffy sorprendido.

Nami se tapó la boca. ¿Es qué Luffy no lo entendía? Si él se portaba mejor con ella, ella se enamoraría más de Luffy, sin dudarlo. Pero si se seguía metiendo con ella podría olvidarle más fácilmente ¿o no? Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y luego dijo:

-Bueno pues… Ya quedamos mañana.

Nami se metió dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-_Al verlo tan serio se veía tan sexy… ¡Mierda!_-pensó Nami sonrojada, cada vez que veía a Luffy, más atraída se sentía por él, aunque ya había admitido que estaba enamorada-_Eso no puede estar pasando, tengo que olvidarme de él, además, ahora está esa Vivi…_

No sabía porque, pero esa Vivi le daba muy mala espina, algo le decía que esa chica iba a causar muchos problemas.

Luffy se quedó allí de pie mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nami.

-_Realmente es una chica tan extraña… Pero no puedo evitarlo, me atrae demasiado, tanto que llegué a enamorarme de ella_-pensó Luffy con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación.

…

-¡Nojiko, por favor, espera!-gritó Ace. La chica frunció el ceño y preguntó:

-¿Ya te has cansado de besar a otras chica para "ayudarte en tus tareas"?

-No lo entiendes, lo dije de broma-dijo el chico algo desesperado. A Nojiko le empezó a palpitar una vena en la frente y gritó:

-¡¡Idiota!!

-¡Auch!-se quejó Ace del golpe que le dio Nojiko en la cabeza. En esos momentos Ace desearía haber tenido la cabeza tan dura como Luffy, así no le dolería tanto el golpe. El chico detuvo a Nojiko y le tiró del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó la chica intentando, en vano, librarse del agarre. Ace tiró de ella y la besó. No fue un beso muy largo, pero tampoco muy corto. Simplemente un beso, como si fuera un "perdóname".

-¿Por qué iba besar a otras chicas cuando te tengo a ti? Nojiko, yo te amo, o es que no lo ves…-dijo Ace más serio de lo normal. Él nunca pensó en que se lo diría, pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla. Nojiko se sorprendió y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Idiota, yo también…yo también te amo.

Continuará…

* * *

**En mi opinión, Ace y Nojiko quedaron bastante tiernos ¿no? XD Intentaré poner el otro capi cuando pueda, pero este días estoy algo ocupada T-T. Pero hay que animarse Y-Y. Bueno, dejemos de llorar XD, y paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Dragonazul: Ohhhhh! Que reviw más encantador, pero lo siento... No va a aparecer Koza, este fic tiene las parejas (LuNa, ZoRo, AceNo, SanVi y UsKa) así que lo siento... Pero me gusta mucho tu fic, y espero que lo continues pronto. ¡Besos!**

**kuzan: Bueno, no hubo golpes pero fue pelea no? XD, me gusto mucho tu review, muchas gracias!!! Aquí sigo con el fic**

**sakura-hime7: Ruby!!!! Ah, muchas gracias por comentar en el fic, me hizo mucha ilusión, también me gustaría que colgaras tus fics aquí. Besos guapa!!! Eres la mejor!!!**

**Bueno y como ya he respondido los reviews, adios!!!**


	4. Cita

**Holaaaaaa, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy subiendo otro capi jeje. Espero que os guste. Besos a todos, cuidaos.**

* * *

4. Cita

Nami estaba sentada con Luffy en una heladería hablando. Realmente los dos estaban bastante felices y despreocupados, durante toda la tensión que hubo durante unos días ahora estaban bastante mejor.

-Entonces podrías ayudarme a estudiar para inglés si tan bueno eres en ese tema-dijo Nami guiñándole un ojo. Luffy sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno… Puede que luego te cobre por la sesión.

Los dos se pusieron a reír mientras una persona los observaba en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Maldita sea… ¿De qué se estarán riendo? Seguro que esa Nami ya está empezando a seducir a Luffy-susurró Vivi en una mesa del fondo. Frunció el ceño y suspiró para relajarse, pero las risitas de esos dos la tenían harta. ¿Cómo es posible que una estúpida chica que no conoce de nada viniera y le quitara a su Luffy? ¡¡Imperdonable!!

Nami miró hacia el fondo y vio a Vivi mirando hacia otro lado como si estuviera enfadada, se puso pálida al ver como giraba la cabeza y le daba una mirada asesina.

-Nami, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Luffy al ver lo pálida que se puso. Nami movió la cabeza un poco y dijo:

-Sí claro, no es nada-pero luego pensó:-_¿Qué hace Vivi aquí? ¿Nos ha seguido?_

-_¿Qué te pasa Nami?_-se preguntó Vivi mentalmente con una sonrisa burlona-_¿Te doy miedo? ¡Qué estúpida!_

-Oye Nami, no quiero ser pesado pero… ¿De verdad que estás bien? Estás muy pálida.

-Bueno… En realidad… Nada, tranquilo, no es nada-respondió Nami. Luffy suspiró y pensó:

-_Está algo rara, ¿se sentirá mal y no querrá decirme nada? No sé…_

…

Usopp corría por la calle intentando encontrar a Vivi, esa chica había decidido ir buscar a Luffy para pasar el día con él y alejar a Nami de su amigo.

-Esta Vivi…pero cuando se rendirá-suspiró Usopp mientras doblaba la esquina y… ¡Plaf!

-¡Auch!-se quejó una chica. Usopp se sobó la cabeza y se levantó. Le tendió la mano a la chica y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y Usopp se sonrojó. Era una bella muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos negros preciosos y brillantes.

-Oh, estoy bien, gracias-dijo la chica levantándose-Tú eres el chico que estaba en el instituto, eres el nuevo ¿no?

-¿Eh?-preguntó Usopp extrañado-¿Es que eres una compañera de clase?

-Sí, me llamo Kaya-dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa. El sonrojo de Usopp fue en aumento, realmente era una chica hermosa.

-Oye… ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-preguntó Usopp algo nervioso. Kaya sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Te apetecería dar una vuelta conmigo?-preguntó Usopp de nuevo. La chica le miró sorprendida y después dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara:

-Claro.

…

-Venga Robin, vámonos-dijo Zoro suspirando algo molesto. La chica le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo:

-No seas pesado, mira que llegas a ser espeso.

-¿Espeso?-preguntó Zoro algo sorprendido.

-Escucha, ¿no te parece bonito ese colgante?-preguntó Robin con estrellitas en los ojos. Zoro la miró con una gotita en la cabeza y pensó:

-_Se lo está pasando bomba…_

-Bueno…-dijo Robin dejando de molestarlo-Anda, vámonos.

A Zoro le salió un suspiro de alivio cuando Robin lo cogió de la mano y salieron ambos del centro comercial. Caminaron por la calle y Zoro la detuvo preguntando:

-¿No son Nami y…Luffy?

Robin se detuvo sorprendida ante las palabras de Zoro y miró en dirección donde el chico señalaba con los ojos.

-¿Eh?-se preguntó sorprendida-¿Qué demonios hacen saliendo juntos?

Tanto Zoro y Robin miraron como Nami y Luffy salían de la heladería mientras se reían a carcajadas. Ambos se miraron con confusión y decidieron espiar a los chicos.

Antes de que fueran tras ellos pudieron ver como Vivi Nefertari, la alumna nueva de su clase también seguía a los "hermanos".

-¿Vivi Nefertari? ¿Por qué les estará siguiendo?-preguntó Robin mirando a Zoro. El chico se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, eso no hizo desistir a los chicos para seguir a sus amigos.

…

Nami y Luffy pararon quedaron frente al cine mirando la cartelera. Luffy miró hacia todas las películas que salían y llamó a Nami.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece esta?-preguntó el chico señalando una película. A Nami le salió una gotita en la cabeza y dijo:

-Esto…yo…

-¿No quieres ver esa?-preguntó el chico esperando una respuesta de la chica. Nami cogió aire y dijo con una sonrisa arrogante:

-¡Claro que quiero verla! ¡Jaja!-dijo mientras se carcajeaba. Al chico le salió una gota en la cabeza y miró hacia todos los lados al ver que todo el mundo les miraba como diciendo que estaban locos.

-¡Nami por favor! ¡Si no quieres verla dímelo simplemente!

Nami paró de reír y dijo:

-No importa, si tú quieres verla no hay problema.

Ambos entraron al cine y Vivi se quedó pensando:

-_Esta chica está loca. ¿Quiere meter en un compromiso a mi Luffy o qué?_

Vivi salió de su escondite y entró en el cine, no sin antes sacar el ticket, al igual que Luffy y Nami. Zoro y Robin se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Nami viendo una película de terror? La película que Luffy había elegido era de terror. Nami DETESTABA las películas de terror. Se ponía tan nerviosa y tenía tanto miedo que era capaz de echarte las palomitas y el refresco por encima de la cabeza del susto que llevaba en las escenas más terroríficas, Zoro lo sabía muy bien, cuando tenían 6 años y fueron a ver una película de terror, vivió esa experiencia. Le echó todo el refresco de cola por encima y las palomitas fueron después. Zoro y Robin también compraron el ticket y entraron. Justo en el momento que Luffy y Nami habían entrado en el cine, Usopp y Kaya pasaban por esa calle y entonces Usopp se acordó de que debía vigilar a Vivi.

-Oye, Kaya. ¿Quieres ver una película?-preguntó Usopp. Kaya asintió con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Usopp y fueron a comprar las entradas, justo cuando Zoro y Robin ya las habían comprado. Pero eso no fue todo. Sanji estaba por allí y también vio como Luffy y Nami entraban el cine, seguidos por Vivi, seguida por Zoro y Robin, seguidos por Usopp y Kaya. El rubio no se quedó atrás y entró en el cine para saber qué demonios pasaba y porque Luffy y Nami estaban en el cine.

…

Nami estaba algo nerviosa. La película iba a empezar, suspiró con algo de alivio al ver que ninguno de los dos había comprado ni palomitas ni refrescos, ya que gracias al helado no tenían ni sed ni hambre. Vivi se colocó unas dos filas más atrás que ellos. Zoro y Robin se colocaron casi al fondo, pero podían ver a Luffy y a Nami con casi toda la claridad. Usopp y Kaya se colocaron una fila más atrás que Vivi y finalmente Sanji fue buscando sitio hasta que vio a Vivi.

-¿Vivi-chwan?-preguntó Sanji algo sorprendido. Vivi se sobresaltó y vio que Sanji avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Ah! Hola Sanji…

-Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-preguntó Sanji con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Vivi.

-S…sí-dijo Vivi con un rubor en sus mejillas-_No lo entiendo, Sanji se ve tan guapo…_

La película empezó y pudo verse que era una película de terror bastante…terrorífica. Todas las chicas presentes estaban con lágrimas en los ojos al ver las escenas tan aterradoras que aparecían casi a cada instante. Kaya se agarró del brazo de Usopp quien temblaba como una hoja al ver tales escenas, él odiaba las películas de ese género, nunca se fijó que clase de película era, pero tenía que vigilar a Vivi. Robin estaba rodeada por los brazos de Zoro y quien le susurraba tratando de calmarla:

-Tranquila, es solo ficción…

Sanji se quedó sorprendido a medida que pasaba la película por la clase de escenas que salían.

-_Madre mía, puedo jurar que esta película de terror es la que más miedo me da…_

Vivi agarró sin previo aviso, del miedo que tenía, el brazo de Sanji y este acto hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara levemente y pensó:

-_¿Por…por qué estoy tan…tan nervioso?_

Nami estaba con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Luffy y susurraba:

-No grites, no grites, no grites, por favor, no grites…

Mala suerte Nami. La protagonista de la película lanzó un horrible grito de terror y Nami empezó a temblar.

-Nami, la película ya va a acabar, pero, ¿quieres marcharte?

-¿Cuánto…cuánto falta para que…acabe?-preguntó entrecortadamente. Luffy suspiró con algo de preocupación y dijo:

-10 minutos más o menos. Nami si quieres nos marchamos, no quiero ser el responsable de que te dé un ataque cardíaco.

-Da igual, daré aguantado, no voy a morirme.

Dentro de 10 minutos salieron todos del cine y Nami aún estaba algo nerviosa pero se alegró de haber podido salir del cine. Se despejaron un poco y al cabo de unos minutos ya se estaban riendo de nuevo. Zoro y Robin estaban siguiendo a los chicos, al igual que Vivi, Sanji, Usopp y Kaya, quien no entendía nada.

-Ya te dije que si no querías verla no importaba-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. Nami, que ya estaba más tranquila, sonrió y dijo:

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien…

-Acuérdate de lo que te dije. Si no te encuentras bien soy capaz de besarte para que te sientas mejor-dijo el chico con una mirada tentadora. Nami se sonrojó pero se acordó del beso que Luffy le había dado cuando ella se hacía la dormida.

Nami suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y se armó de valor.

-Luffy…-empezó a decir-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El chico de cabello azabache la miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu primer día de instituto?-preguntó, ante el asentimiento del chico prosiguió-Ese día…me besaste en la enfermería.

Luffy se quedó a cuadros viendo sorprendido a Nami. ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía? ¿No se suponía que estaba dormida?

Vivi, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Kaya, Usopp. Esos eran los nombres de los 6 chicos que tenían la boca abierta a más no poder. ¿Qué había dicho Nami? ¿Qué Luffy la había besado? Los chicos estaban intentando profesar esa información.

-Pero ¿no son hermanos?-preguntó Kaya con incredulidad.

-No me lo creo, te digo que no me lo creo…-susurraba Usopp.

-_Esa Nami…_-pensó Vivi con enfado.

-_Ese Luffy…_-pensó Sanji con rabia.

-¿Qué demonios cree Luffy que estaba haciendo?-preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

-Si es que tienen unas ocurrencias-susurró Robin.

Luffy bajó la mirada y pensó en lo que podía decir, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Le decía la verdad? Sería demasiado fuerte. ¿Le decía una mentira? Sería demasiado injusto. Entonces… ¿qué demonios podía hacer?

-Estabas despierta-dijo Luffy-¿Por qué te hacías la dormida?

-Porque…pensé que venías a burlarte de mí-dijo Nami, Luffy la miró asombrado-Sé que suena un poco estúpido, pero no quería que nadie me molestara. ¿Por…por qué me…besaste?

Luffy apretó los puños en señal de tensión. No se lo estaba pasando muy bien ahora que digamos.

-_¡Yo y mis estúpidos impulsos! ¡Soy penoso!_-pensó el chico tratando de explicarle. Luffy se puso tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer.

Los espías estaban esperando intrigados una respuesta de Luffy, que ya se estaba tardando.

-Yo…bueno…je, jaja-dijo Luffy empezando a reírse, ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque se reía-Esto…yo…te besé porque te quiero jaja-se carcajeó el chico y después pensó-_¡Qué idiota soy! ¿¡Por qué me estoy riendo!?_

Nami se sintió humillada. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿Le estaba diciendo en broma que la quería? Las lágrimas estaban empezando a salir de sus ojos y no lo soportó más.

-¡Te odio!-gritó Nami descargando un potente puñetazo en la mejilla de Luffy, que paró de reírse instantáneamente. Salió corriendo mientras lloraba y solo pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido al preguntarle.

Luffy despertó de su ensoñación y salió corriendo detrás de ella, no quería que se sintiera mal.

Nami paró en frente de la casa mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas, cosa que logró con éxito. Sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo y se dio la vuelta, era Luffy.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-dijo la chica tratando de zafarse de él, cosa que no logró-¡Que me sueltes!

Luffy, al ver que ella no tenía intención de escucharle, jaló de ella y la besó intensamente. La chica se sintió una tonta al ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba solo correspondiéndole al beso. Se besaron por un largo rato y finalmente se separaron.

-Nami…te quiero-dijo Luffy lo más serio que pudo. Nami le miró sorprendida.

-He sido un tonto al reírme, pero me pusiste muy nervioso. Yo…te quiero desde hace dos meses. Durante la cena lloraste y…me pareciste tan…real. Era como si yo viviera en un mundo de mentiras. Yo también estaba triste por la separación, pero para no decepcionar a mis padres me mantenía firme y hacía todo lo posible para hacer que fueran felices. En realidad, yo también tenía ganas de llorar, estaba bastante nervioso porque al verte…casi lloro yo también, por eso te dije aquello. Después, empecé a conocerte mejor, y comencé a enamorarme de ti. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero me enamoré, perdóname si te hice sentir mal, lo siento-dijo el chico y entró en casa subiendo las escaleras. Nami se quedó muda, ¿qué podía hacer?

-_Luffy me quiere. ¡Me quiere! No puedo creerlo…_-pensó Nami con un sonrojo. Se apresuró a entrar en casa y se dio cuenta de que Ace estaba en el pasillo.

-Hola Nami, mi hermano ya ha subido, pero no me dijo nada. ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Ace algo preocupado. Nami sonrió con extrema felicidad y dijo:

-¡Todo va de maravilla!

Nami subió las escaleras mientras Ace sonreía ante la respuesta de su "hermana pequeña".

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó Ace a Henzo. El hombre sonrió y dijo:

-Definitivamente están enamorados.

Nojiko, Dragon, Dana y Bellemere asintieron ante la afirmación del hombre.

…

Luffy se encontraba en su habitación cuando sonó su móvil.

-¿Sí?-preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. Pero la voz del teléfono lo hizo sorprenderse:

-**¡Hola nene! ¿¡Cómo te encuentras!?**

-Pero… ¡Shanks! ¡Hola!-gritó feliz. La voz del teléfono se carcajeó y dijo:

-**¿Cómo te encuentras?**

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-**Genial chico… Bueno, en realidad…**

-¿Shanks?-preguntó Luffy algo preocupado-¿Qué ocurre?

-**Makino y yo nos vamos a divorciar.**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Luffy más que sorprendido.

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Shanks

Luffy y Nami van a visitar a Shanks, un amigo de Luffy. Shanks les intenta explicar la razón por la cual Makino y él se van a separar. Además de que las cosas han ido mejor entre Luffy y Nami, sin embargo, Sanji y Vivi están dispuestos a todo para separarles.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os gustara. Y paso a contestar vuestros reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: Ohh, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara el capi jeje.**

**kuzan: ¡¡Doble review!! jeje, gracias por comentar y a mi también me gustó como hice a luffy de hermanastro superprotector XD gracias y besos**

**Dragonazul: Gracias Dragonazul, ¡¡tus reviews has estado desde el primer capi!! Gracias y si, tienes razón se va a montar un cuadrado amoroso jeje. Pero todo se soluciona, besos y continua con tus fics que son muy interesantes.**

**doushi clef: ¿De verdad seguias mi fic en paraiso fanfiction? Me alegro de que te gustara y...bueno, me lo borraron T-T, pero ya estoy bien XD. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Gynee: ¡¡Ari-chan!! Oh muchas gracias, no hay mucho ZoRo y AceNo en este capi, pero juro que para el próximo pondré más jeje. Bueno, sigue con tus fics y besos guapa...**

**lis-ville-lis: ¡Aquí la conti! jeje, gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te pareciera buena idea. ¡Un beso!**


	5. Shanks

**Bueno, bastante tarde pero aquí estoy con otro capi de este fic... Espero que os guste, ¡¡disfrutadlo!!**

* * *

5. Shanks

Luffy salió del baño vestido. Se había dado una ducha matutina e intentaba relajarse, pero no podía. ¿Shanks y Makino iban a separarse? ¡Dios! Siempre parecía que se llevaban tan bien… Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo para ir a su habitación y en ese mismo instante salió Nami de la suya.

-Eh…-susurró Nami sonrojada-Esto…bue…buenos días Luffy.

-Buenos días Nami-dijo el chico con una sonrisa, Nami le miró algo sorprendida, parecía bastante animado.

-¿Ya has acabado?-preguntó Nami señalando el cuarto de baño. Luffy asintió y la chica se dispuso a avanzar hacia el cuarto de baño pero la mano del chico la agarró del brazo-¿Eh?

-Nami… Hoy voy a ir a visitar un amigo mío así que…me he preguntado si quieres venir conmigo-le dijo Luffy rogando porque dijera que sí. Nami se sorprendió ante la petición y respondió:

-Ah… Claro, no hay problema.

El chico sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto y su rostro cambió de uno alegre a uno de decepción, seguro que Shanks lo había fastidiado todo. A saber que ocurrió para que Makino y él fueran a divorciarse.

…

-Espero que tu hermano no le haga daño a mi hermanita con cosas egoístas-dijo Nojiko avanzando hacia la biblioteca agarrada por Ace. El chico soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-No tranquila, Luffy es mucho más cuidadoso que yo, no le hará sufrir.

-Ya, pero es que Nami siempre tiene que fastidiarla de algún modo y solo espero que después de eso Luffy no le haga daño. Aunque en realidad no sé si saben claramente lo que siente. Por cierto, ¿le contaste a Luffy lo nuestro?

-Uy sí.

-¿Y qué opinó?-preguntó Nojiko curiosa. Ace la miró algo nervioso y dijo:

-Bueno…pues…

_Flash Back_

_-¿Sabes qué?-preguntó Luffy con una vena palpitando en su frente-¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿¡Cómo vas a salir con tu propia hermana!?_

_-No grites-intentó tranquilizar Ace-Pueden oírte nuestros padres…_

_-¿Qué no lo saben?-preguntó sorprendido. Ace le miró y dijo con una sonrisa:_

_-Ah, sí que lo saben._

_-¿Entonces qué importa que me oigan o no?_

_-No sé porque te importa tanto-dijo Ace mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Luffy apretó los puños y dijo:_

_-¡Bah! ¡Déjalo ya!_

_-¿Y qué me dices con Nami? ¿Eh niño?-preguntó Ace dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a su hermano pequeño. El chico se ruborizó y soltó un bufido._

_-Nami es especial para mí, yo… nunca le haría daño._

_-Ya lo sé._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Realmente el pequeño dijo eso?-preguntó Nojiko soltando una sonrisita-Siempre me pareció muy mono, y ahora aún me lo parece más.

-¡Oye! Es mi hermano y acordamos que íbamos a hacer lo posible para que quedaran juntos… ¡no para que te fijes en él!-exclamó Ace mostrando sus celos. Nojiko soltó un par de carcajadas y le dio un tierno beso a Ace en los labios.

-Teniéndote a ti no necesito a nadie más-dijo la peli azul mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes, Ace se quedó prendado mirándola, después de despertar del shock temporal la acercó a él y la besó intensamente.

-Me parece que eso tendrás que demostrármelo con acciones-dijo Ace mirándola con deseo. Nojiko sonrió traviesamente y le susurró al oído:

-Eso cuando quieras.

…

Sanji estaba en la cafetería mientras un bostezo salió de su boca. Vivi y él acordaron de verse en la cafetería para discutir algunas cosas.

-_Espero que no me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en el cine_-pensó el rubio acordándose de cómo se ruborizaba cuando la chica se arrimaba a él-_Pero… yo sigo amando a Nami-swan, ¡ese idiota de Luffy no me la va a quitar!_

-¡Perdón por la espera!-dijo Vivi jadeando por la carrera que hizo desde su casa hasta la cafetería. Sanji suspiró y se felicitó por no sonrojarse, que sin saber porque, le estaba costando.

-No fue nada-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Turno de Vivi para sonrojarse.

-_¿Qué me ocurre? ¡Pero si yo amo a Luffy!_

-Bueno, dime de que querías hablar-dijo Sanji mientras veía como Vivi se sentaba.

-Solo quiero proponerte algo-dijo Vivi seria-Por favor, escúchame atentamente.

…

-Vaya… Es una casa muy bonita, ¿no lo crees Luffy?-preguntó Nami, pero no recibió respuesta-¿Luffy?

A la chica le resbaló una gotita en la cabeza y empezó a sentir miedo cuando vio que un aura de fuego envolvía al chico. Luffy se acercó a la casa de Shanks cuando se había tranquilizado algo y timbró, Nami le siguió. Poco después un hombre pelirrojo con un aura de depresión envolvía al hombre quien les miró con una mirada de tristeza.

-Luffy… ¿y tú quien eres?-preguntó Shanks mirando a Nami. La chica iba a contestar, sin embargo…

-Nami Sakura-dijo Luffy cogiendo a Nami por la cintura-Mi novia, ¿a qué es preciosa?

Nami se sorprendió ante eso, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero no pudo decir nada. Shanks les miró y dijo:

-Bien, pasad.

Ambos pasaron y se quedaron mirando la casa.

-Es muy bonita, está muy bien adornada…-dijo Nami. Shanks tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar.

-Es como la decoró Makino…-susurró el hombre sollozando levemente. Tanto Luffy como Nami le miraron con una gota enorme en la cabeza. Luffy sustituyó la gota por la vena cuando se acordó del motivo por el que fue a la casa de Shanks.

-¡Tú, desgraciado! ¡Dime ahora mismo que le has hecho a Makino! ¡Lo tuviste que fastidiar como siempre! ¡Seguro que si no fastidiabas nada no estarías a gusto! ¡Cómo me entere de que le hiciste algo a mi tía te capo!-gritó Luffy enfadado. Shanks le miró con una gota en la cabeza y asintió.

-¿Tía?-preguntó Nami extrañada. Luffy la miró y dijo:

-Makino es la hermana de mi madre, por lo tanto este desgraciado es mi tío, o era mi tío. ¡En realidad ya no sé ni lo que es! ¡Solo espero que no fuera culpa tuya!

Shanks empezó a ponerse nervioso, sabía que hacer enojar a Luffy era algo altamente peligroso.

-Está bien, es sencillo-empezó a decir Shanks-solo fue un malentendido pero Makino no me creía.

-¿Un malentendido?-preguntó Luffy sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Nami. Shanks se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y dijo:

-Me vio con una mujer que…

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Animal! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!-gritó Luffy realmente enfadado.

-¡Luffy!-dijo Nami sorprendida, apurándose a sujetarle el brazo-Al menos deja que se explique.

El chico volvió de mala gana al sofá, mientras Shanks daba las gracias porque alguien como Nami fuera con Luffy, sino a esta hora él ya no existiría.

…

-Lo he pasado bien-dijo Robin caminando hacia su casa mientras observaba a Zoro para que respondiera. Zoro la miró de reojo y dijo con mala gana:

-¿Tengo que decir como lo he pasado?

-Si haces el favor…-dijo la pelinegra sarcástica. El chico la miró y dijo:

-Realmente lo pasaría mejor si no fuéramos al centro comercial.

Robin observó con una sonrisa como Zoro sujetaba una cantidad considerable de bolsas. Avanzaron hasta la casa de la chica y abrió la puerta.

-No me gustaría molestar en tu casa-dijo Zoro mirando de un lado a otro-Creo que al único al que le caí bien fue a tu mascota, ¿cómo se llamaba? Creo que era Chopper…

-Sí, Chopper-dijo Robin cogiendo un pequeño renito de pelaje castaño que avanzaba feliz hacia su dueña-A mis padres no les caíste mal…solo que les pareciste un poco extraño, y me dijeron que era muy divertido…

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo Zoro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Robin sonrió y dijo:

-¿Me ayudas a llevar las bolsas arriba?

-¿Ayudarte? Será llevarlas ¿no? Porque si hablamos de ayudar tú no eres la primera-dijo el chico peliverde algo molesto. La chica se rió suavemente y dijo:

-Bueno… Al menos te llamo para que ayudes a elegir ropa, quiero verme bien para ti.

-Pero si te ves bien con todo-dijo Zoro algo sonrojado. La chica se sonrojó levemente con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Por eso me gustas.

Robin se acercó a Zoro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Luego se quedó abrazada a él, estaba feliz de estar con el chico, nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Sanji era atractivo, y fue el primero en decirle algún cumplido hace 4 años cuando empezó a ser amiga de Sanji, Nami y Zoro; pero Zoro la había ignorado de un principio, pero en fin, a ella le gustaba ese chico, y al final resulta que él también estaba atraído por ella, se sintió feliz por eso.

-Te quiero-dijo Robin mientras le daba otro beso. El chico lo recibió con gusto y susurró después:

-Yo también.

-Eso-dijo Robin deshaciendo el abrazo con una pícara sonrisa-tendrás que demostrármelo.

Zoro se sonrojó bastante y preguntó:

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Robin no hizo más que asentir con una pícara sonrisa.

…

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Sanji con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas. Vivi estaba igual, le había costado hacerle esa preposición a Sanji, no sabía que le atraía de ese chico, pero ella seguía pensando que Luffy era suyo y le seguía amando.

-¿No te parece buena idea?-preguntó la chica algo atemorizada por lo que el chico le pudiera responder. Sanji se cruzó de brazos e intentó calmar el sonrojo que se estaba apoderando de sus mejillas.

-No es eso-dijo algo avergonzado-Pero…no me esperaba que me propusieras…eso.

-Solo es fingir… No tenemos porque serlo de verdad-dijo Vivi algo más calmada.

-Ya, ya lo sé-dijo Sanji-Aún así, fingir ser novios es…no sé cómo decirlo.

-Te molesta… ¿verdad?-preguntó bastante afligida, no sabía porque demonios le importaba tanto lo que pensara él. Por su parte, Sanji sintió como una opresión en el pecho, ver como Vivi le preguntaba afligida si le molestaba fingir se novios solo para darle celos a Nami y Luffy le hizo sentir mal, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, eso lo tenía muy claro desde el cine.

-No es eso pero… ¿no sospecharán nada? Es decir, aún no nos conocemos mucho y todo eso…-dijo el chico no muy convencido. Vivi suspiró y dijo:

-Bueno, si no quieres… Pero yo quería separar a Nami de Luffy, sino ella se quedará con él, eso lo tengo claro.

Sanji reaccionó ante eso y dijo:

-¿Sabes? Podríamos intentarlo.

…

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Luffy sorprendido. Nami se había quedado igual que Luffy, no entendía la razón por la cual Shanks aceptó tener una cita con aquella mujer si ya tenía intuido lo que pasaría, pero esos hombres…

-Sí, bueno, Charlotte solo quería hablar por lo que me dijo ella, pero cuando me dijo que quería decirme algo me besó, y justamente pasó por allí Makino en ese momento, realmente supe que Charlotte seguía enamorada de mí por lo que puedo ver, y Makino no quería ser una cornuda, o eso fue lo que le entendí-relató Shanks. Nami y Luffy tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿No se lo explicaste?-preguntó el chico. El pelirrojo suspiró:

-Lo intenté, pero no quiso que le diera explicaciones, que ella ya sabía que yo nunca iba a cambiar.

-Siempre tienes que fastidiarlo todo-dijo Luffy con el ceño fruncido y bajando la cabeza-No entiendo como mi tía se casó contigo, aún entiendo menos como se enamoró de ti.

-Seguro que algún día te escucha-intentó animar Nami, le parecía muy injusto que por culpa de esa tal Charlotte, Shanks y Makino no pudieran seguir juntos.

-Bueno, a lo mejor, solo espero que me escuche-dijo Shanks.

…

Ace y Nojiko se dirigían a casa después de las clases tan largas de la universidad, y del examen que les pusieron hoy.

-Precioso, un examen precioso-decía Ace en sentido irónico, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido y mostraba algo de molestia. Nojiko sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

-Estudiaras más, que tiempo tuviste.

-Ya-dijo el chico con expresión cansada. Nojiko lo observó con una sonrisa pero sus ojos se desviaron a la pareja que pasaba por allí.

-¿No son Luffy y Nami?-preguntó Nojiko. Ace miró algo sorprendido que los dos estuvieran paseando por allí, sin embargo cuando vio a la pareja pudo confirmar que era sus "hermanos pequeños".

-¡Nuestros hermanitos! A saber a donde fueron-dijo Ace divertido. Nojiko sonrió pícaramente y dijo:

-Seguro que por allí, compartiendo amorosos momentos.

Los dos se quedaron carcajeándose y siguieron su trayecto hacia casa, ya que Nami y Luffy ya iban hacia allí.

…

-Ummm… ¿Luffy?-preguntó Nami algo sonrojada-Antes en casa de Shanks dijiste que…era tu novia… ¿Por qué?

Luffy se puso algo nervioso y dijo:

-Bueno… No quería contarle que somos hermanos, ya que Shanks empezaría con cosas sin sentido y se olvidaría por completo del tema de mi tía Makino.

-Ya veo-dijo la chica algo decepcionada, realmente se esperaba otra cosa. Luffy la miró y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Pero… acuérdate de lo que te dije el día de la cita Nami.

Eso hizo sonrojar a la chica, solo esperaba que no pasara nada para fastidiar su trayecto hacia casa.

-Mañana ya es lunes… ¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Este fin de semana se me pasó volando-dijo Nami intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sí, a mí también.

Los estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que llegaron a sus casas. Mañana era lunes y verían a todos en el instituto, pero, ¿ocurriría algo nuevo? Solo esperaban que no.

Continuará…

* * *

En el próximo episodio: Problemas

Nami y Luffy descubren desencajados la relación que fingen tener Sanji y Vivi. Sin embargo, el plan de los dos chicos está en marcha y están dispuestos a todos para separar a los chicos. Por otro lado, Robin y Zoro están algo preocupados por cómo reaccionarán sus amigos cuando les cuenten su relación…

**Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: Ohh, muchas gracias… ¡Eres muy lindo por decirme que lo manejo muy bien! En realidad es la primera vez que me dicen algo así… Solo espero que te gustara este capi… Sayo!!**

**Gynee: Ari chan!!! De verdad?? En tu sims deluxe Luffy y Nami son pareja?? XD Espero que te gustara el poco ZoRo y AceNo que puse aquí, pero lo intenté, ahora intento centrarme más en los problemas que tendrás Luffy y Nami, pero espero que te gustara el capi. Y no te preocupes por eso de comentar, no me importa, me alegra con saber de que te gustó… A que si? Hice a un Luffy muy sexy *o*, si yo fuera Nami también me tiraría encima del chico XD. Cuídate tú también, eh?? A ver cuando sigues con el fic de Sola, otra vez… Nos vemos!!!**

**vajuchan: Muchas gracias jeje, me agrada que te gustara, gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te gustaran las parejas que manejo… Arigato por tu review!!**

**XxOne PiecexX: Capi subido!! Jeje, aquí está el capi, solo espero que lo disfrutes, sayo!!**

**sakura-hime7: Ruby chaaaaaaan!!!!!!! XD Pensé que te olvidaras de mi! Jeje, no te cae bien vivi?? Bueno, cada uno en su estilo XD. Y bueno, lo de Shanks y Makino fue una vez que estaba bien el capi 4 de One Piece se me ocurrió ponerlos como pareja, es que yo soy demasiado jeje. Me alegro que te gustaran las peleas de esos dos elementos (uno rubio y otro pelinegro XD) y lo de Ace y su "hermana pequeña". Ah! Menos mal que colgaste aquí el fic, no sé que haría yo si no lo colgaras aquí, es que paraíso fanfiction se puso enfermito, no me va T-T. Bueno, podría seguir así toda la vida, pero se me van a gastar los dedos XD. Sayo!!**

**Bueno, pues me despido... Sayo!!**


	6. Problemas

**Siento mucho el retraso, solo espero que no pegueis, a veces pienso que no tengo perdón T-T. Pero lo más importante es que por fin he publicado otro fic, no voy a abandonarlo pero es que ultimamente no estoy muy inspirada ¬¬... Aquí os dejo el capi, solo espero que lo entendais XD:**

* * *

6. Problemas

Luffy ya no podía tener la boca más abierta y Nami estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡¿Cómo que eres novia de este baka?!-preguntó Luffy exaltado señalando a Sanji. Vivi sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras Sanji mostraba una de victoria. Nami se acercó y dijo:

-Esto… ¿Estáis seguros? No os conocéis mucho…

-No te preocupes Nami-swan, estamos completamente seguros los dos-dijo un Sanji sonriente. Un tic empezó a aparecerle a Luffy en un ojo.

-¡Aléjate ahora mismo de Vivi! A saber que intenciones tienes-dijo Luffy con una vena palpitando en su cabeza. Sanji sonrió y dijo:

-Tranquilo, juro que mis intenciones son completamente honorables.

-_¡¿Me ha sonreído?! ¡¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!!_-pensó Luffy completamente desencajado. El timbre sonó e hizo que todos se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos.

-No sé porque tengo que llevarme bien con el baka de Luffy-refunfuñó Sanji. Vivi sonrió y dijo:

-Porqué así Nami se acercará más a ti.

Sanji suspiró y se sentó en su asiento, que estaba delante del de Vivi. El profesor de inglés empezó a dar su clase mientras que Nami empezaba a enterrar su cabeza en el libro, esa visión se le hizo graciosa a Luffy.

-_Seguro que no se está enterando de nada_-pensó Luffy con una sonrisa, él no era un experto en inglés, pero por lo menos se enteraba de algo.

…

El timbre había sonado para que anunciara el recreo, Robin y Zoro estaban hablando sobre sus cosas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Zoro-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Cómo se lo contamos?

-Pues…-meditó Robin, después bajó la cabeza derrotada-No lo sé.

Zoro suspiró con una gotita en la cabeza, rara vez se veía de esa manera a Robin.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?-preguntó. Zoro dio un respingo al ver que Robin le preguntaba eso.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionarán ante nuestra relación, sobre todo el playboy-dijo el chico algo cansado. Robin se rió levemente y dijo:

-Bueno, no creo que sea peor que cuando te rompiste una pierna en el accidente de autobús que hubo hace unos años.

-¿Tienes que recordarme eso precisamente ahora?-preguntó el chico algo molesto.

-El caso es que tenemos que decírselo, de una manera o de otra.

-Ya, pero ¿qué propones?

-Te dije claramente que no tengo ni idea-dijo Robin suspirando. Zoro la miró y dijo:

-Eres la más inteligente de los dos, seguro que se te ocurre algo.

-¿Y tú te quedas mirando mientras yo pienso?-preguntó Robin algo fastidiada.

…

-Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme Vivi?-preguntó Sanji. Vivi suspiró y dijo:

-Habrá que pasar a la acción. ¿Por qué no vas junto a Nami y le dices lo bien que nos va y todo eso? A lo mejor se pone celosa o algo.

Sanji sonrió ante eso y dijo:

-Tienes razón, tendré que probar.

-Y yo voy a decirle a mi Luffy lo bien que me va contigo-dijo Vivi, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó, al igual que Sanji. El rubio carraspeó y dijo:

-Bien, voy junto a Nami-swan.

-Y yo voy junto a mi Luffy-dijo Vivi algo avergonzada.

…

-¡Luffy!-gritó Vivi al ver el chico dirigiéndose a algún lado-¿Vas a la biblioteca?-preguntó al ver que estaba en frente de la biblioteca. Luffy parpadeó un par de veces y dijo:

-En realidad no lo sé, este recreo que se me está haciendo largo y después tenemos una hora libre… No sé ni que hacer. Aunque… te veo muy contenta.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Vivi haciéndose la inocente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Es que me va muy bien con Sanji y es tan romántico…

-¿Romántico?-preguntó Luffy, sin embargo, pronto el pelinegro estalló a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tanta gracia?-preguntó Vivi molesta, se sorprendió ella misma al ver que estaba molesta de verdad. El chico la miró y dijo:

-Escúchame Vivi, siempre fuiste demasiado inocente… A saber que intenciones tiene…

-¿No estarás celoso?-preguntó Vivi con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Luffy empezó a ponerse nervioso y dijo:

-No…claro que no.

-Ya-dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

…

-Ah vaya… que interesante-dijo Nami algo desanimada, desde hacía unos minutos Sanji le estaba contando lo "linda" que era Vivi y lo bien que le iba con ella, no sabía porque, pero le parecía que Sanji y Vivi tenían otra intención con ese noviazgo tan repentino que habían empezado.

-Pero… ¿Nami swan me estás escuchando?-preguntó Sanji fingiendo algo de desinterés, pero en el fondo estaba contento al saber que Nami se desanimó por escucharle a él decir eso. Nami se sorprendió y dijo:

-Claro que si Sanji, ¿cómo no iba a escucharte?

-Ya bueno, es que parecías muy distraída con todo esto, espero que no te parezca mal-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Nami asintió y dijo:

-No te preocupes, solo me extrañó un poco lo que pasó, fue tan repentino.

-Claro-dijo Sanji fingiendo una sonrisa, al parecer a Nami no le importaba.

…

Nami y Luffy se dirigían a casa después de las clases algo aburridas que eran las del lunes. Los dos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos y no se daban ni cuenta de que dos personas se le acercaban sigilosamente por detrás…

-¡HERMANITO!-gritó Ace dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hermano menor.

-¡HERMANITA!-exclamó Nojiko cogiendo a Nami por la cintura.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron Luffy y Nami con terror por el susto que Ace y Nojiko les dieron.

-Vaya-dijo Ace tratando de contener la risa, al igual que Nojiko-No pensé que os alegraríais tanto de vernos.

-¡Cállate de una vez baka! ¡Menudo susto que me has dado!-gritó Luffy rojo de la ira. Nami también miraba a Nojiko algo enfurecida.

-Eso es porque ibais tan distraídos… Seguramente cada uno estaba pensando en el otro-dijo Nojiko con algo de picardía.

-¡Nada de eso!-corrigió Luffy algo avergonzado-Estaba pensando en la relación que Vivi ahora tiene con el baka de Sanji-dijo el chico entrando en la casa, al igual que Nojiko, Nami y Ace.

-¿Vivi?-se extrañó Ace sentándose en el sofá, sin embargo, frunció el ceño repentinamente al saber de que Vivi se refería su hermanito-¿Te refieres a tu ex novia?

-Sí, pero ya no somos novios ni nada de eso, no sé porque te cae tan mal Vivi.

-Yo no he dicho que me caiga mal-dijo Ace volteando la vista hacia otro lado.

-¿Ex novia? ¿Vivi es tu ex novia?-preguntó Nami entre sorprendida y dolida. Luffy sintió como un vacío en su interior, supo perfectamente que eso significaba nervios y algo de agotamiento, no quería explicar nada en ese mismo instante así que intentó ser breve y claro:

-Sí, me ex novia. Pero… no ocurrió nada entre nosotros.

Nami se sorprendió mucho al ver como Luffy le contestó, el chico ni siquiera se había limitado a mirarla a la cara.

-¿Luffy? ¿Estás molesto?-preguntó Nojiko al notar cómo le había contestado a su hermana. Luffy la miró y respondió:

-Claro que no.

-_No me miró a la cara, pero a Nojiko y a Ace sí… ¿Hice algo que le molestó?_-pensó Nami con algo tristeza.

Luffy subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró allí dentro. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación.

-_No lo entiendo, Vivi y Sanji se conocen desde hace poco… No entiendo nada de nada… Y también está lo de Shanks y Makino, que aún no tengo noticias de si el baka de Shanks ya fue a pedirle perdón o darle explicaciones… Aunque ahora estoy con lo de Vivi y Sanji… Pero ¿qué es lo que pretenden?_-pensó Luffy hecho un lío.

…

Nojiko miró a Ace con algo de molestia… ya se estaba tardando en contestarle.

-Te he preguntado porque Luffy se comporta así con la mona de mi hermana-dijo Nojiko empezando a molestarse más. Ace solo la miró y dijo:

-Que quieres que te diga mujer…

-La verdad baka, ¿qué otra cosa podrías decirme?-preguntó la peliazul como si fuera lo más obvio. Ace la miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Podría mentirte.

-¡Que me entere yo de que haces eso!-dijo la chica con furia mientras un aura de fuego la rodeaba. Al pelinegro le salió una gotita en la cabeza y dijo:

-Vale, vale… Solo era una broma.

-¿Y bien?

-Verás…-empezó Ace-Como no sé qué hacer empezaré por el principio.

A Nojiko le salió una gota en la cabeza y pensó:

-_¿Entonces por donde quería empezar?_

-Vivi fue la novia de Luffy, al verdad es que nunca me fijé mucho en ella solo veía como si ellos fueran felices… Un día me enteré de que eran novios solo porque Luffy le estaba haciendo un favor a Vivi, aunque no sé qué clase de favor, el corto de mi hermano nunca me lo quiso decir-relató Ace.

-Entonces… ¿esa Vivi está enamorada de Luffy?-preguntó Nojiko algo alterada-¡Porque si es así tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Luffy y Nami tienen que acabar juntos!

-¡No grites Nojiko! ¿O quieres que se enteren?-dijo el chico algo molesto. La chica se tapó rápidamente la boca y Ace dijo-Me parece que deberías haberte tapado la boca antes de hablar.

-Oye, no sé lo que harás tú, pero yo no voy a permitir que esa Vivi esté sobre ellos-habló Nojiko con decisión-Y yo soy una mujer de palabra.

-Eso lo sabemos todos-dijo el chico-pero lo que me preocupa no es lo Vivi siente por Luffy, sino al revés.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó Nojiko-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Después de que Luffy y Vivi rompieran aquel "noviazgo" Luffy me dijo algo interesante-dijo Ace marcándole énfasis a la palabra interesante-Luffy me dijo que… que estaba enamorado de Vivi.

…

Nami intentó contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. ¿Qué Luffy estaba enamorado de Vivi? Entonces… ¿le había estado engañando? ¿Había jugado con sus sentimientos?

-_¡No me lo puedo creer!_-pensó Nami mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios y se dirigió a su cuarto corriendo, se le habían pasado las ganas de beber un vaso de agua, que era lo que había ido a hacer, y, que ironía, escuchaba todo eso.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró encima de la cama a llorar. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Ya había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que Luffy era un fraude, un cretino… el rey de los bakas. Jugó con sus sentimientos y los utilizó a su antojo.

-_Y dijiste que me amabas… ¡eres un mentiroso! ¡Te detesto!_-pensó con furia mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos granate.

…

-…pero bueno… Ahora cómo puedes observar… ¡Mi pequeño hermano tonto está enamoradísimo de Nami!-exclamó Ace con entusiasmo. Nojiko bufó molesta y dijo:

-Me has asustado tonto, pensé que Luffy seguía enamorado de la Vivi esa.

-No, se dio cuenta de que Vivi era un estúpido capricho… No tiene caso, no le des importancia, ahora Nami tiene el camino libre y lo tiene todo a su favor, Luffy la quiera, ella lo quiere… ¿Hay algo que pueda salir mal?-dijo Ace inocente.

…

Se había levantado temprano, no estaba muy despejado ese día pero no tenía mucho sueño tampoco. Se duchó rápidamente y se fue a desayunar, todo lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía ganas de ver a Vivi para comentarle una cosa.

-_¡Ya verá como la pille! ¡Solo espero que no sea verdad lo que estoy pensando!_-pensó Luffy con algo de furia… Había empezado a atar cabos con el noviazgo de Vivi y Sanji y había sacada una conclusión, pero quería saber si era cierta o solo una estúpida teoría que no serviría para nada-¡Ah! Tengo que despertar a Nami…

Se detuvo cuando iba a salir por la puerta para volver a subir por las escaleras y dirigirse al cuarto de Nami, tocó un par de veces y se oyó la voz de Nami:

-¿Sí?

-Nami, soy Luffy… Será mejor que te levantes, sino llegarás tarde-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Oyó detrás de la puerta como un gruñido y se extrañó-¿Nami? ¿Estás bien?

-¡ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉS AHÍ FUERA CUANDO SALGA DE MI HABITACIÓN, CRETINO!-gritó Nami a pleno pulmón. Luffy retrocedió con algo de miedo y prefirió no empezar a discutir con Nami, no parecía buena idea.

El chico salió corriendo hacia el instituto, no sabía qué rayos le pasaba a Nami. Aunque eso le costara la vida, después le preguntaría.

…

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntó Sanji a punto de llorar. Zoro y Robin solo lo miraron con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Zoro suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-Que Robin y yo somos novios…

-¡¿Qué brujería utilizaste para engatusar a Robin-chwan?!-preguntó Sanji con rabia mirando directamente a Zoro. Al peliverde empezó a palpitarle una vena en su cabeza y gritó:

-¡Cállate playboy!

Vivi estaba mirando la pelea con una gota en la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_Que raros son estos dos… Pero, me siento tan bien al lado de Sanji_-pensó Vivi con un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-Yo se lo voy a decir a Nami, acaba de llegar-dijo Robin saliendo en dirección a donde estaba la chica.

-Hola Robin-dijo Nami al ver que se acercaba.

-Hola… ¿Oye? ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Robin algo alarmada al ver que un aura oscura de depresión la envolvía. Nami negó con la cabeza:

-No preguntes.

-Mira, quería decirte algo… Zoro y yo somos novios-dijo la chica algo sonrojada. Nami se despertó de su estupor deprimido y gritó:

-¡Felicidades!

-Sí ya lo sabía-escucharon las chicas. Miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Luffy hablando con Zoro-Estaba clarísimo al ver como os mirabais-dijo el pelinegro mirando a Zoro, después a Robin. El peliverde y la pelinegra se sonrojaron y desviaron la vista de Luffy. El chico sintió como alguien le miraba y vio que Nami tenía una mirada asesina.

-¡Bien! ¡Sentaos todos!-gritó el profesor al entrar en clase. Todos obedecieron y se sentaron al instante.

…

-¡Eh Luffy!-gritó Usopp acompañado de Kaya, el chico lo miró-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Nami?

Luffy suspiró algo preocupado y dijo:

-¿Tú también lo notaste? En realidad no lo sé, pero tampoco me atrevo a acercarme a ella, solo sé que ayer estábamos bien, y hoy me trata como un… cretino, sí, ella me llamó cretino. Fue la última palabra que me dijo antes de dejar de hablarme.

Kaya abrió los ojos sorprendida y dijo:

-Yo de ti le preguntaría, ya que eso no es normal.

-Ya mujer, pero cualquiera tolera el enfado de Nami-dijo Luffy algo temeroso. Usopp suspiró y dijo:

-Sea como sea tienes que hablar con ella.

-Ya lo sé. Adiós-dijo Luffy al ver que ambos se marchaban. Usopp y Kaya se despidieron de él agitando sus manos en gesto de despedida.

-Luffy-lo llamó Vivi. El chico dio un respingo y dijo:

-Eh Vivi, te estaba buscando-dijo algo cabreado. La chica le miró dubitativa y dijo:

-¿Uh? ¿Y para qué?

-Pues… para preguntarte algo.

-Antes quería preguntarte yo algo-dijo sonrojada. Luffy se extrañó y dijo:

-¿El qué?

-Luffy… ¿tú me quieres?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendido.

…

Nami caminaba buscando a Luffy, aunque el muy idiota no merecía ni una palabra de ella iba a pedirle explicaciones… ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a burlarse de ella?!

-Luffy… ¿tú me quieres?-oyó la voz de Vivi. Nami se apuró a ocultarse tras la pared al ver que ellos estaban en el pasillo por el que ella iba a pasar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido. Nami vio como Vivi se acercaba a él y preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Me quieres?

La pelirroja vio que Luffy dudaba en responderle y finalmente dijo:

-Sí.

Nami sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de cómo si le arrancaran una parte de ella. Luffy la había engañado diciendo que la quería, y ahora resultaba que quería a Vivi. Empezó a derramar lágrimas y salió corriendo para que nadie la viera, se sentía tan tonta.

…

A Vivi le brillaban los ojos, Luffy la quería.

-Pero…-empezó a decir el chico, Vivi se molestó, ¿por qué siempre tenía que haber un pero?-solo como amiga.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida. Luffy dijo:

-Lo que oyes, y ahora me toca preguntar a mí…

-Dime-dijo algo intimidada.

-¿Estás fingiendo un noviazgo con Sanji?-preguntó entre fastidiado y cabreado.

…

Nami chocó con alguien, levantó la vista y vio a Sanji cogiéndole entre sus brazos, sino se caería por el choque.

-¡Nami!-dijo preocupado al ver que estaba llorando-¿Qué ocurre?

La chica estaba cada vez más deprimida y dijo:

-Yo… no sé…

-Cuéntame que ocurre-dijo el chico. Nami negó con la cabeza energéticamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas-Fue el baka de Luffy ¿a que sí?

Nami se sorprendió y lo miró. ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

-Nami yo… yo te prometo que si estás conmigo no te haría sufrir y…-Sanji no pudo contenerse más y besó a Nami. La chica estaba más que sorprendida y dejó que el chico la besara. Luffy y Vivi llegaron junto a la salida del instituto y vieron a Nami y a Sanji besándose. Vivi sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

-_¿Qué me ocurre?_-pensó Vivi algo apenada. Luego miró para Luffy y empezó a sentir miedo. El chico estaba horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo y tenía los dientes apretados mientras una enorme vena palpitaba en su frente. Vio como Luffy corrió enfurecido hacia ellos y separó bruscamente a Sanji de Nami dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el rubio cayó al suelo por el golpe, quien gimió de dolor.

-¡Sanji!-exclamaron Vivi y Nami preocupadas. Luffy cogió al chico por la camisa del uniforme y dijo con rabia:

-¡Ya lo sé todo! ¡Al parecer vuestro falso noviazgo solo duró un día! Y sobre todo… ¡¿cómo te atreves a besar a Nami?! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Nami es mía!

Nami, Vivi y Sanji observaban perplejos a Luffy. ¿Qué había dicho?

-_No de nuevo_-pensó Sanji. Ya había discutido con Luffy sobre esto, ya había dicho en una ocasión que Nami era suya.

-¡¿Cómo dices Luffy?!-preguntó Nami furiosa. Luffy la miró algo perplejo.

-Dices que Nami es tuya, pero yo no veo que ella opine lo mismo-dijo Sanji algo molesto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la comisura derecha de su boca por el violento puñetazo del pelinegro.

-¡Eres un cretino! ¡No! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Eso ya te lo dije!-gritó Nami enfurecida-¡Eres un fraude!

Nami se puso a correr mientras Luffy la miraba algo apenado. Pero… ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

-_¿Nami?_-se extraño Vivi, ella quería que se alejara de Luffy, pero no que se enfadara y ni que se sintiera tan dolida. La chica peliazul se sintió mal por haberlos engañado, pero ella quería estar junto a Luffy-_No pude resistirme a Luffy, tuve que contarle que el noviazgo mío y de Sanji es fingido, parece que el plan no duró mucho, yo lo estropeé. _

Luffy se dirigió corriendo hacia casa para exigirle una explicación a Nami. Ya le había llamado cretino, y ahora fraude. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

-Será mejor que compruebe que le pasa-dijo Luffy en voz baja mientras entraba en la casa, en la entrada estaba Nami. El chico vio que ella iba a subir las escaleras y se apuró a agarrarle el brazo.

-¡Suéltame baka!-dijo enfurecida tratando de zafarse, el chico la miró furioso y dijo:

-¡No hasta que me digas que te pasa conmigo!

-Solo me di cuenta de que eres un fraude y un mezquino-dijo la chica-¡Ahora suéltame! ¡Si querías burlarte de mí lo hubieras hecho de otra manera! ¡Si quieres a Vivi en vez de a mí entonces corre junto a ella! ¡Estoy segura de que siente lo mismo!

-¡¿Por qué no te calmas un poco?!-gritó Luffy antes de besarla. La chica se quedó a cuadros, no era como el beso de Sanji, era bastante apasionado e intenso. El chico profundizó el beso haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño gemido y se sonrojara al ver que la lengua del chico había entrado en su boca. Ella empezó a corresponderle y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

El chico se separó de ella para coger aire, pero volvió a unirlos en cuanto cogió un poco. ¡Qué más daba ya todo! ¡Estaba harto! ¡La había besado dos veces y tuvo que contenerse! ¡Ahora quería demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba! El chico la acorraló en la pared y la besó más intensamente y la chica empezó a revolver los cabellos negros del chico mientras se continuaban besando desesperadamente. Se separó para coger algo de aire y dijo:

-La quiero como una amiga.

-¿Uh?

-Quiero a Vivi, pero como una amiga, en cambia a ti te amo-dijo el chico dándole pequeños besos-Si me escuchaste hablando con ella tenías que esperar al final de la conversación-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Nami sintió como si la parte que le habían arrancado de volvía unir a su cuerpo y esta vez fue ella quien se abalanzó a besarlo. El chico le devolvió el beso desesperado, era una tentación tan grande que ya no podía contenerse. Luffy metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Nami empezando a acariciar directamente su piel.

-¡SACA LAS MANOS DE DEBAJO DE LA BLUSA DE **MI **HIJA!-gritó Henzo enfurecido. Nami y Luffy se separaron de golpe completamente sorprendidos. Delante de ellos estaban Nojiko y Ace con la cara desencajada, Dana y Dragon con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Bellemere con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas y Henzo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-_¡¿LO VIERON TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?!_-pensaron Luffy y Nami completamente aterrorizados.

Continuará

En próximo episodio: Explicaciones

Henzo, Dana, Dragon, Bellemere, Ace y Nojiko les pedirán explicaciones a Nami y Luffy por la escenita que montaron en la entrada de la casa. Además de que la relación entre Vivi y Sanji había empeorado. Pero, una visita viene a "alegrarle" la vida a Luffy.

* * *

**Jo... Solo espero que os gustara. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Solo espero que sí, ahora paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Gynee: Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ari-chan, que bueno que comentes jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado más el AceNo y el ZoRo que puso en el capi anterior. Aquí por lo que ves he aumentado el LuNa deliberadamente así que ahora creo que el AceNo y el ZoRo van a estar un poco apartados, pero cuando solucione todo el embrollo (que aún no se acabó, voy a hacer sufrir a Luffy y Nami XD) prometo poner más ZoRo y AceNo, que como tú dijiste, Ace y Nojiko son único, y Zoro y Robin… para que decir nada!!! Bueno, gracias por tu anterior review.**

**Gabe Logan: Hola!! Gracias por comentar, la verdad es que ni me había planteado que ese carácter lo sacara de Garp jaja, y la verdad es que por lo que ves la relación de Vivi y Sanji va empezar a empeorar. Bueno, gracias por el review, sayo!!!**

**Xjakx: el primer review en inglés!!!!! ****Thank you for the review. **

**Siento si mi inglés no es muy bueno T-T**

**Ahora sin más, me despido. **


	7. Explicaciones

**Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de este fic tan raro XD. Solo espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo. Vale? Bien, aquí va!**

* * *

7. Explicaciones

-¡SACA LAS MANOS DE DEBAJO DE LA BLUSA DE **MI **HIJA!-gritó Henzo enfurecido. Nami y Luffy se separaron de golpe completamente sorprendidos. Delante de ellos estaban Nojiko y Ace con la cara desencajada, Dana y Dragon con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Bellemere con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas y Henzo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-_¡¿LO VIERON TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?_-pensaron Luffy y Nami completamente aterrorizados.

…

Nami y Luffy estaban completamente sonrojados mientras miraban el suelo con bastante curiosidad. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Los demás miembros de la familia estaban sentados en el sofá de enfrente, a excepción de Ace y Nojiko que estaban de pie mirando a sus queridos hermanitos casi sin poder contenerse la risa.

-Esto ni siquiera tiene palabras para describirlo-dijo Bellemere con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a los dos adolescentes.

-Pero… ¡¿habéis perdido la cabeza?-se alteró Henzo levantándose del asiento. Dana se apuró a agarrarle el brazo a su nuevo marido y obligándolo a sentarse, luego cuestionó:

-Estamos muy disgustados, aún sois críos para que aprendáis a hacer cosas de mayores, si no llegamos a aparecer a saber donde habríais llegado. Sobre todo estoy muy decepcionada contigo Luffy, creo que hay otros métodos para que Nami te escuche en vez de besarla e intentar… tú ya sabes.

Luffy se sonrojó violentamente, podía compararse con un tomate maduro. Bajó de nuevo la vista y susurró:

-No… yo no intentaba nada raro, en serio.

-Dice la verdad-objetó Nami también muy sonrojada-Además, Luffy y yo solo nos hemos besado.

-Jaja… ¡eso es verdad! Jaja… Pero si no llegamos a aparecer… Jaja…

Nami conocía perfectamente aquella risa de su hermana.

-Vaya, vaya hermanito… ¡Sí que sabes complacer a las mujeres!-exclamó Ace riéndose a carcajadas, al igual que Nojiko. Ambos adolescentes giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Ace y Nojiko con cara de "te voy a matar". Los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a perseguir a sus respectivos hermanos para que se callaran, estos huían de ellos mientras se reían a carcajadas. Los padres miraron a sus hijos con pena, menudos chicos…

-Aún así esto es algo inaceptable, no lo voy a tolerar, ¡mi niña es demasiado pequeña!-gritó Henzo desesperado.

Nami y Luffy se miraron y después miraron a Henzo con una gota enorme en la cabeza, este hombre…

…

-¡No me lo puedo creer Vivi!-dijo Sanji indignado-A pesar de que fuiste tú quien insistió en lo del falso noviazgo le contaste todo a Luffy. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Lo siento…-dijo la chica con voz temblorosa. Sanji la miró apenado y susurró:

-Da igual, en realidad no íbamos a llegar muy lejos con todo esto.

-En cierto modo-musitó la chica-Me daba rabia.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Sanji bastante confundido. Vivi frunció el ceño y gruñó:

-Que besaras a Nami.

Esa respuesta confundió más a Sanji.

-No lo entiendo, que yo sepa arreglamos esto para que Nami se quedara conmigo y Luffy contigo.

-Ya, pero…-se enfadó la chica-No sé qué me pasa, tenía ganas ir allí y separarte de Nami, me sentí peor que cuando me enteré de que Luffy besara a Nami, es una sensación que solo sentí con Luffy, pero… que ahora siento contigo-terminó sonrojada. Sanji enrojeció y murmuró:

-¿Quieres decir que tú…?

-En realidad no lo sé-dijo la chica bastante sonrojada y alterada-Lo siento.

-¡Vivi!-exclamó el chico al ver que Vivi se levantaba del asiento de la cafetería.

-De verdad que lo siento… debo irme-dijo Vivi con la voz quebrada.

Sanji vio que la chica marchó corriendo y se levantó para pagar la cuenta. Salió de la cafetería y vio que pronto se pondría a llover. Caminó lentamente hacia su casa con un único pensamiento.

-_Cuando salió de la cafetería… Vivi estaba llorando_-pensó afligido-_Porque me siento tan triste… me siento peor que cuando vi llorar hoy a Nami… ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo la miro pasado mañana a la cara?_

…

Después de una larga charla y burlas de sus hermanos (eso si quitamos los intentos que Henzo hacía para asesinar a Luffy por atreverse a tocar a su princesita más allá de la ropa), tanto como Luffy como Nami fueron hacia el piso de arriba.

-Buenas noches Luffy-dijo Nami algo avergonzada. Iba a ir a su cuarto cuando notó que Luffy la agarraba del hombro. Algo sonrojada se dio la vuelta y Luffy dijo:

-Lo siento.

Nami no entendía que estaba diciendo el chico. ¿De qué se disculpaba?

-Supongo que tengo que pedirte perdón por todos los malentendidos que hubo y también por… por lo que ocurrió abajo antes de que nos pillaran-acabó diciendo algo ruborizado.

-_Eso significa que… ¿se arrepiente? ¿En realidad no quería hacerlo?_-pensó Nami con horror y con pena. Luffy al verla así se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata en algo que había dicho:

-Nami, lo que hice fue porque realmente quiero hacerlo, es decir, te amo Nami y no me atrevería a sobrepasarme contigo si tú no lo quieres así, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Un chico nunca obliga a la chica que le gusta hacer algo que no quiere.

Nami se ruborizó levemente y dijo:

-Luffy… eso que has dicho me ha gustado mucho. Pocas veces muestras la faceta de chico cariñoso, y, sinceramente, me gusta esa faceta.

Luffy sonrió y dijo:

-Yo de ti no me acostumbraría, al parecer solo hago cursilerías cuando estás cerca, tengo que cambiar un poco, pero, en fin…

Nami se carcajeó y susurró:

-Si en realidad eres un buen chico. Gracias Luffy.

-¿Por qué?-se mostró confundido. La pelirroja sonrió y contestó animada:

-Por todo.

-Nami…

-¿Eh?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sé que las cosas están muy complicadas ahora y no es el momento pero…-dijo Luffy cogiéndole por un brazo. Jaló de ella y la besó. La chica se quedó a cuadros y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, en cualquier momento sabía que le iba a dar una parada cardíaca.

-Bien-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa seductora mientras se relamía los labios-Buenas noches Nami.

Luffy entró en su cuarto, dejando enfrente a una chica hecha una piedra y con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas, con un urgente peligro de ataque cardíaco.

…

Vivi miró en su móvil para ver quien le llamaba, su rostro se volvió algo sombrío al ver que la persona que la llamaba era Sanji.

-_Perdona Sanji, pero ahora no estoy de humor para hablar contigo…_-pensó Vivi algo hundida. Vivi colgó y apagó su móvil, se recostó en su cama y empezó a pensar sobre la situación actual.

Ella tenía muy presente que su corazón le pertenecía a Luffy… o al menos eso pensaba hasta ayer. Ver a Sanji besando a Nami hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón y, lo más sorprendente, que se sintiera traicionada. Enterarse de que Luffy había besado a Nami no había sido tan doloroso que ver a Sanji besando a la pelirroja. Sabía perfectamente que quería a Luffy, pero no como antes, solo como un amigo muy especial. Pero ahora que estaba enamorada de Sanji ¿qué podía hacer? Ella tenía tantas ganas de estar con Luffy que se había olvidado completamente que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando cada vez que Sanji estaba cerca. Al parecer, el rubio no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo en ella. Vivi sabía que no iba poder estar ahora con la persona que ella quería. Sanji quería a Nami, Nami a Luffy, y Luffy a Nami… y ella a Sanji, con lo que todo se quedaba en… nada. Ella ya no estaría con Sanji, Nami era el amor de la vida del rubio, no podía hacerlo desaparecer como hizo desaparecer el sentimiento que ella tenía por Luffy. Fue tan repentino que se enterara de que estaba enamorada de Sanji que aún le costaba creerlo, pero la confianza que tenía antes para quedarse con el pelinegro se había esfumado por completo, ahora mismo solo quería estar con él, con Sanji.

…

-¡Argh! ¡Pero porque cuelgas!-apretó Sanji el móvil. Tenía que hablar con Vivi, quería disculparse por si la había ofendido. Realmente ver que Vivi llorando ayer en la cafetería le había calado hondo, incluso más que cuando vio a Nami llorar. No era lo mismo. Y tampoco Vivi y Nami eran la misma persona.

-_Pero que me pasa…_-pensaba Sanji mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, le estallaba de tanto pensar, ni para el examen de matemáticas se había concentrado tanto, que era su asignatura favorita. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a mirar el techo, por una vez en su vida, el techo de su habitación le pareció tremendamente interesante. Nami debería estar en su cabeza, ocupando sus pensamientos… ahora estaba Vivi. La sonrisa de la peliazul estaba en su cabeza y hacía que su corazón empezara a dar saltos de alegría. La sonrisa de Vivi, ella, le hacía feliz, le había cambiado algo. Estar con Nami no era lo que él quería en ese mismo instante, quería estar al lado de Vivi calmándola, diciendo que no llorara… que él iba a estar ahí para ayudarla en todo lo posible y… que nunca se separaría de ella.

-_Resígnate Sanji_-pensó el rubio con pena-_Ella está enamorada de Luffy, no vas a conseguir que se fije en ti, pierdes el tiempo._

…

Era miércoles, día favorito de Luffy. No sabía porque, pero siempre le gustaron los miércoles, aunque también los sábados, pero solo por no haber clase, nada más que eso. Simplemente un día perfecto, además de que era festivo. No creía que nada le pudiera amargar este día…

-¿Abuelo?-preguntó Luffy algo sorprendido, con la cara crispada por el terror.

… pero sí que alguien se lo podría amargar, su nombre: Monkey D. Garp.

-Hola a todos-dijo Garp con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó Dragon algo alterado. Garp suspiró y dijo:

-Vine para visitar a mi nueva familia, ¿o es que no puedo venir a visitaros?

-Claro que puede-dijo Dana algo nerviosa.

-Por cierto Luffy…-dijo Garp, el pelinegro lo miró nervioso-¿Qué tal las notas del instituto?

-Oh, muy bien-dijo muy nervioso, al igual que Ace, Dragon y Dana. Los Sakura no entendían nada… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Cómo podían tenerle miedo a un viejecito como él?

-¡Enséñamelas!-exclamó Garp poniéndole a Luffy una cara asesina. El pelinegro asintió temeroso y fue arriba por las notas, cuando bajó se las entregó a su abuelo y dijo-¿Un tres en matemáticas?

-Bu… bueno, es que no se me dan… muy bien-dijo Luffy muy nervioso-Eran muy difíciles las lecciones de este trimestre.

-Eso no excusa, ten dije que te esforzaras, pero… ya veo, creo que tendré que aplicarte de nuevo mi castigo "especial"-dijo Garp asintiendo ante lo que decía. A Luffy se le crispó la cara por el terror y preguntó:

-¿Por qué solo yo? ¿Y Ace qué?

-Tú eres mi nieto favorito-dijo Garp con una sonrisa. Ace suspiró en una esquina y dijo:

-_Me libro, que alivio me da saberlo… pero ¿Luffy su nieto favorito? Por como lo trata en el castigo "especial" cualquiera pensaría todo lo contrario_.

…

La visita de Garp había sido rápida. Solo iba a quedarse ese día a dormir y mañana se iba.

Después de insistir tanto, Garp accedió a dejar a Luffy sin su castigo especial tras ver las otras notas que traía, que eran muy buenas.

Al día siguiente por la mañana…

Todos estaban en la puerta principal de la casa despidiéndose de Garp.

-Adiós a todos-dijo Garp-Acordaos, volveré pronto. ¿Vale, Luffy?

-Sí, claro-dijo algo nervioso el pelinegro, pero luego pensó-_Por mí no vuelvas durante un buen tiempo._

-¡Adiós!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras Garp se iba.

-Venga… ¡al instituto!-exclamó Luffy con algo de pesadez-¿Por qué no será festivo de lunes a viernes y el fin de semana instituto?

-Porque no compensaría bobo-dijo Nami entrando en casa para coger su mochila. Luffy sonrió y la besó en los labios. Ella se quedó a cuadros y susurró-Oye, no hagas eso… ya sabes cómo se pone mi padre-acabó Nami sonrojada.

El pelinegro sonrió y dijo:

-Ya, pero poco me importa.

Cuando Nami cogió su mochila decidieron ir al instituto. Cuando llegaron, Luffy empezó a pasear la mirada por el aula, esto llamó la atención de Nami.

-¿Luffy? ¿Buscas a alguien?

-Sí, pero parece que no está y… ¡Ah! Allí está-dijo el chico acercándose a… ¿Sanji?

-_¿Cómo? ¡Luffy baka! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas con Sanji y Vivi, no lo estropees más…_-pensó Nami con desesperación.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sanji con fastidio mientras miraba a Luffy. El pelinegro suspiró y dijo:

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes salir un momento de la clase? Juro que no pretendo decirte nada malo.

Sanji no sabía que pretendía el chico, pero decidió seguirle fuera del aula.

-_¿A dónde van? ¿Qué pretende Luffy?_-pensó Nami con algo de inquietud.

…

-Sanji, verás… Lo que pasó el otro día, fue algo complicado. Nami creyó que seguía enamorado de Vivi, pero yo le hice entender que no era así, y bueno… creo que te imaginas que pasó después-relató Luffy. El rubio frunció el ceño:

-Sí Luffy, me lo imagino, aunque prefiero ignorarlo.

-Bueno, Sanji… aparte de eso, quería… pedirte perdón-se disculpó Luffy-Por todo lo que pasó el otro día. Te di un puñetazo, pero estaba cegado por la ira, no sabía qué hacer aparte de eso, así que te pido disculpas por lo que te hice, ya que yo habría hecho lo mismo estando en tu lugar.

-Escúchame bien-dijo Sanji con voz áspera-Nunca te perdonaré por lo que hiciste.

-Entiendo tu punto Sanji-dijo Luffy- Pero entiéndeme tú a mí, es lo único que te pido. Si tú te hubieras quedado con Nami, yo estaría igual que tú… pero estoy enamorado de Nami, no puedes reprocharme nada.

-¡¿Qué vas a entender tú?-preguntó Sanji furioso-¡Yo fui amigo de Nami desde que éramos pequeños! ¡Me gustaba antes que tú! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? ¡Lo estropeaste todo!

-Sanji… solo quiero que seamos amigos, nada más… o por lo menos que me pidas perdón-dijo Luffy apenado. Sanji lo miró con rabia y gritó:

-¡Amigos! ¡Ahora vienes con esas! ¡Deja de bromear!

-Será mejor que te deje solo por el momento-dijo Luffy-Pero… estoy hablando completamente en serio.

-Déjame en paz-dijo Sanji aún fastidiado y entrando en el aula, dejando a Luffy atrás. El pelinegro lo miró con pena y pensó:

-_De verdad que lo siento… Sanji._

…

Vivi llegó al aula y se dispuso a saber qué era lo que podía hacer para no mirar a Sanji a la cara. Se sentía tan avergonzada que no sabía qué hacer.

-Solo espero que Sanji no se sienta incómodo al verme, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa-susurró Vivi justó antes de sentarse en su asiento. Miró de reojo al asiento de Sanji y vio como el rubio estaba como desconectado, mientras Zoro hacía todo lo posible para de despertara.

-¿Vivi?-preguntó Nami acercándose a ella. Vivi se sorprendió y bajó la mirada-Vamos Vivi, solo quiero decirte una cosa.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Vivi algo desconcertada. Nami suspiró y después dijo algo triste:

-Lo siento Vivi, pero estoy enamorada de Luffy y yo...

-Ya… si te soy sincera ya me he dado por vencida, no creo que tenga nada que hacer.

-Vivi…-dijo algo triste. Vivi sonrió falsamente y dijo:

-Siempre nos quedará la amistad ¿o no Nami?

Nami también sonrió y dijo:

-Claro que sí Vivi, siempre nos quedará la amistad. Pero… de verdad que lo siento.

-Si me sigues pidiendo perdón… juro que me pongo agresiva-dijo Vivi con burla. Nami se rió y dijo:

-Vale, vale… ya me callo.

-¡Ah! Por cierto… la que te tiene que pedir perdón soy yo Nami, todo lo que pasó, fue obra mía y no quiero que metáis a Sanji en esto y sobre todo…

-Ya está todo olvidado Vivi, no te comas la cabeza-dijo Nami-Tampoco fue tan grave.

Ambas se quedaron hablando un rato y al final vino el profesor y cada uno se fue a su sitio.

…

-Realmente fue bastante fuerte lo que pasó, Zoro y yo lo vimos todo-dijo Robin mientras acompañaba a Luffy y a Nami a casa. Luffy suspiró y dijo:

-Ya, pero fue algo que ya pasó, no creo que tenga importancia ahora eso. Aunque intenté arreglar las cosas con Sanji… me parece que solo lo estropeé más.

-Otro que se come la cabeza, al igual que Vivi-dijo Nami con preocupación-No te preocupes por eso, Sanji ahora necesita pensar, aclararse las ideas… lo conozco muy bien, desde pequeños… sé que no es mal chico, solo está un poco dolido. Aunque no esperaba que estuviera enamorado de mí.

-_Pues era tan obvio… si es que estás más ciega_-pensaron Luffy y Robin mirando de reojo a Nami y con una gota en la cabeza de cada uno.

Robin se despidió de ellos y los chicos se fueron a casa directamente.

-Al final suspenden las clases dos semanas por hacer reformas… me apetecía tomar vacaciones, y descansar un poco, últimamente nos estaban poniendo mucho exámenes-dijo Nami con una sonrisa. Luffy la miró y dijo:

-Sí, a mí también me apetecía tomar un pequeño descanso.

Cuando llegaron a casa vieron como sus padres y sus hermanos tenían unas maletas abajo y como si estuvieran listos para marcharse todos ellos a algún lado.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron ambos adolescentes a la vez.

-¡Ah! Luffy, Nami menos mal que ya llegasteis-dijo Dana suspirando de alivio-Pensé que tendríamos que marcharnos antes de que vosotros llegarais.

-¿Cómo que marcharos?-preguntó Nami algo confundida. Dragon sonrió y dijo:

-Sí, vamos irnos a Hawaii a pasar una luna de miel, vamos estar allí tres semanas. Ace y Nojiko también vienen con nosotros, la universidad les dieron a todos unas pequeñas vacaciones por una huelga o algo así. Y nosotros pedimos unas vacaciones en el trabajo.

-Pero… ¡¿por qué demonios no nos dijisteis nada?-gritó Luffy enfadado. A Nami le palpitaba una vena en la frente y también gritó:

-¡Esto es el colmo!

-¿No os lo dijimos?-preguntó Bellemere algo confundida. Henzo suspiró y dijo:

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabéis. Nosotros nos vamos así que… cuidad bien de la casa.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron mudos, no sabían ni cómo reaccionar.

-¡Ah! Es verdad-dijo Henzo con una sonrisa mirándolos-Como toques a mi hija, yo mismo me encargaré de que no puedas tener hijos Luffy… ¿te ha quedado claro?

Luffy tragó duro y asintió temblando, realmente esa sonrisa amistosa daba que desconfiar y las palabras que había dicho no ayudaban mucho.

-Pero… ¡Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños!-gritó Nami algo triste porque no se habían acordado. Bellemere y Henzo sonrieron y la mujer pelirroja dijo:

-Ya lo sabemos cariño, pero no pudimos coger vacaciones otro día… te traeremos un regalo de Hawaii y celebraremos tu cumpleaños cuando volvamos, te lo prometo.

-Está bien-se resignó Nami-Pero tendríais que habernos avisado.

-Estábamos seguros de que lo hicimos-dijo Henzo pensativo-No puedo creer que se nos haya escapado, pero en fin…

Cuando los seis se marcharon, Nami y Luffy se quedaron solos en casa. Los chicos se miraron y después se sonrieron nerviosamente. Algo les decía que iba pasar algo durante esas tres semanas.

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Cumpleaños

Como sus padres y hermanos se habían ido de vacaciones, Luffy y Nami deciden celebrar el cumpleaños de Nami ellos dos solos, pero eso traerá sus consecuencias… Por otro lado, Sanji se pone a pensar sobre la propuesta de Luffy en ser amigos, y empieza a dudar de la forma de ser del pelinegro, pero también quiere aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con Vivi, aunque ella esté demasiado avergonzada para hablar con él.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi, a partir de la visita de Garp yo no me salió como esperaba, pero espero que os haya gustado igualmente. Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: Tienes razón, Nami y Luffy salieron de tantos líos y al final se metieron en otro! En fin… bah XD, como ya ves voy hacer sufrir un poco a Luffy y a Nami, pero tampoco mucho eh? XD Bueno, gracias por tu review, sayo! Y suerte para ti también!**

**DNeko: De verdad te gusto? Cuanto me alegro de eso! Siento en haber tardado tanto, pero es que se me fue la inspiración a mitad de capítulo, pero ahora ya he vuelto! XD Espero que te guste este capi, al igual que a todos, y bye! Gracias por el review!**

**xjakx: gracias a ti por el review, me alegro de que te guste, sayo y suerte!**

**.21: espero que te guste este capi, así que gracias por el review!**

**Kaizou No Gari: gracias por tu review, de verdad que me alegro mucho de que te guste, espero que este capi también te guste, sayo y suerte para ti también!**

**Flowright D. Fye: jajja es verdad, el capi tuvo de todo, andaba muy inspirada en ese capi la verdad! Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara y de que te pareciera excelente, espero que te guste también este capi, sayo y gracias!**

**lis-ville-lis: me alegro mucho de que te guste! De verdad que sí eh? XD y ya ves que si que les salió el tiro por la culata a Vivi y a Sanji, pero en fin, que se le va hacer… XD gracias por el review sayo!**

**Gynee: ari-chan! Oh, muchas gracias por el review! Me animaste tanto cuando se me estropeo el portátil T-T, pero ahora esta arreglado y no voy a llorar más por el! XD De verdad te gustó el LuNa del capi? Me alegro por eso, yo también adoro ese carácter que le puse a Luffy, le da un toque sexy XD, ya ves la reacción de Nojiko y Ace, lo que les dicen a sus pobrecitos hermanos pequeños XD muchas gracias por tu review, y me gustó mucho tu fic de Fairy Tail, a ver cuando lo sigues, que no hay prisa eh? Yo tengo paciencia XD bueno, bye! Y cuidate mucho**

**menchu-chan: aquí esta el siguiente capi! Que bueno que te gusto, espero que te guste este. Gracias por apoyarme lo del portátil y ser tan comprensiva , de verdad que gracias y sayo!**

**sakura-hime7: ruby-chan! Hola mona k tal? XD, no te ofendas, lo de mona no iba por mal eh? Y sí, fueron pillados, los sorprendieron y quedaron algo incómodos por lo que ves no? XD me alegro de que te gustara, aunque esto te ayudara a odiar más a vivi jeje. Gracias por el review guapa, sayo y suerte! Cuidate mucho…**

**XxOnePiecexX: gracias por tu review y por preocuparte por lo de mi portátil, gracias de verdad sayo! Y espero que este capi también te gustara! Cuidate mucho ne? XD sayo!**

**De verdad, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, sayo! nos vemos!**


	8. Cumpleaños

**Uff, jeje, volví! Sí, lo sé, quizás me estaréis deciendo: Piérdete! ¬¬, pero perdón T-T, mi inspiración se corta, lo siento, en serio, juro que es el calor, lo digo en juicio si es necesario! XD. Bueno, espero no defraudar a nadie en este capi, que va larguito eh? Aunque no me salió el final como esperaba, y en el transcurso del capi tampoco, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera. Aquí os va!**

* * *

8. Cumpleaños

Nami no sabía si darle un buen golpe a Luffy o hacer lo que él dice, pero es que el chico se estaba poniendo pesadito.

-¡Vamos Nami!-berrinchaba Luffy como un niño pequeño-¡Te dije que me prepares algo de cena!

-¡No soy tu criada para que me hables así! ¡Y no…!

Nami se calló de golpe cuando Luffy la besó. Ese beso solo bastó para que a Nami se le pasara el enfado, realmente le encantaban los besos de Luffy: tan dulces y a la vez tan intensos.

-Venga, no te enfades conmigo, pero es que tengo mucha hambre y yo cocino de pena-dijo el chico abrazándola. Nami estaba sonrojada y dijo:

-Ya… no me enfado, tranquilo, no te preocupes.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el chico sonriendo-¿Entonces preparas algo de cena?

-Sí, ya voy-dijo suspirando con pesadez-Pesado.

Luffy sonrió como señal de victoria y ella lo miró con una mirada fulminante. La chica se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a preparar la cena. Se quedó pensando en un rato en todo lo que habían vivido y en tan poco tiempo. Fue todo tan raro y repentino.

Habían cenado y no habían hablado mucho durante la cena, todas las emociones que habían vivido hace unos días aún las tenían muy presentes y estaban cansados.

…

_-Sanji… solo quiero que seamos amigos, nada más… o por lo menos que me pidas perdón-dijo Luffy apenado._

Sanji se estaba desesperando. ¿Por qué demonios no podía parar de pensar en lo que Luffy le había dicho?

-_Amigos, amigos, amigos, amigos…_-pensó Sanji aún en shock.

Bah, odiaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas. No tenía sentido y solo conseguía desesperarse. Pensar en eso solo le daba dolor de cabeza, intentar pensar en eso era, aunque no lo pareciera, delicado. Luffy y él habían tenido una patente rivalidad por el amor de Nami. Le desesperaba saber que el pelinegro pudo haber conseguido el amor de Nami en solo dos meses, cuando él se pasó desde principios de primaria (eso serían hace 10 años) y que solo hubiera conseguido ser uno de sus mejores amigos. A ver, que era mejor ser eso que nada, pero sus insinuaciones, sus intentos de conquistarla… Había hecho todo lo posible por conseguirla, pero apareció Luffy… ¡¿Cómo demonios pretendía ese tipejo que fueran amigos? Era como una fórmula matemática sin sentido:

Luffy + Sanji= Amigos

Era la fórmula matemática que tenía menos sentido desde que empezaron a interesarle las matemáticas.

-Luffy baka…-susurró Sanji sin ningún ánimo.

…

Era temprano, por la mañana.

-¡Ah! Qué bien he dormido-se desperezó Nami-Es temprano pero he dormido de maravilla. Solo falta un día para mi cumpleaños… ¿Luffy y yo lo celebraremos?

Nami dejó de pensar en eso, ya pensaría mañana, que sería su cumpleaños. Se levantó de la cama y cogió una toalla, una ducha por la mañana estaría bien, le despejaría.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y pasó en frente de la habitación de Luffy, sonrió y tocó la puerta:

-¡Vamos dormilón! Hora de levantarse…

Espero un poco, pero nadie contestó. Nami miró extrañada la puerta y después entró cautelosamente. Se sorprendió al ver que la cama estaba perfectamente echa, como si nadie hubiera dormido esa noche ahí o como si ya la hubieran hecho de anterioridad.

-Qué raro… ¿A dónde habrá ido tan temprano?

Nami le quitó importancia, seguramente en el comedor o en la cocina, quien sabe. Se metió dentro del cuarto de baño… pero lo que vio no era apto para personas que estaban enfermas del corazón, claro que no.

Luffy no estaba en el comedor o en la cocina, tampoco había salido… Estaba en el baño, recién salido de la ducha y con una simple toalla rodeándole la cintura y con el cuerpo completamente mojado. Su pelo pegándose a su rostro, esa tentadora gota que caía por su torso… Nami estaba en estado de shock siguiendo hambrienta aquella gota que caía lentamente por el torso de su chico… Luffy era como un demonio con un cuerpo de ángel, aunque tampoco era tan malvado.

-No pensé que tenías tantas ganas de verme sin tan poca ropa Nami-le guiñó Luffy un ojo-Pero tranquila cariño, si quieres nos ponemos ahora mismo a la faena…

-¿Faena?-preguntó Nami aún sonrojada y sin entender lo que dijo. Cuando lo entendió su cara ya parecía un tomate maduro. Se le cortó la respiración al ver que Luffy avanzaba hacia ella y abandonando su sonrojo y poniéndose pálida pensó-_Esto… ¿esto es en serio? ¡No bromea! ¡Viene hacia mí con solo una estúpida y pequeña toalla por encima!_

-¡PERVERTIDO!-gritó Nami a pleno pulmón mientras salía del baño a esperar a que él acabara en el baño y a calmarse un poco, estaba sofocándose y si estos encuentros seguían siendo casuales… terminaría cayendo en sus redes fácilmente.

Dentro de 5 minutos Luffy salió del baño riéndose a carcajadas y ya vestido. Nami lo fulminó con la mirada y le gritó:

-¿Qué leches te hace tanta gracia, animal?-preguntó la chica con resentimiento. Luffy la miró mientras se seguía riendo y no pudo evitar limpiarse una lágrima que empezaba a caer de su ojo debido a las carcajadas que estaba echando.

Por su parte, Nami se sentía MUY ofendida. ¿Cómo era posible que él se lo estuviera pasando de lo lindo? Debería ser el que estuviera más avergonzado. Si a ella le hubiera pillado Luffy con solo una toalla por encima… no sabía si podría salir del cuarto de baño por lo menos en un millón de años por la vergüenza.

-Vamos… todo un show-dijo Luffy cuando pudo para de reírse, pero aún tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara-Tenías que ver la cara de psicópata sexual que pusiste.

-¡No me fastidies baka!-gritó Nami roja mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza… Caso error.

-_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre me olvido de que Luffy tiene la cabeza muy dura? Ahora me duele la mano_-pensó Nami mientras lloriqueaba en su mente, le dolía bastante su mano ahora, aprendería a golpear a Luffy en otros sitios para no sufrir ella las lesiones cuando debería sufrirlas él.

-No aprendes ¿eh?-preguntó Luffy con su media sonrisa-Ya te dije que no serviría de nada, tengo la cabeza tan dura que… no podrás hacerme ningún daño si me golpeas ahí.

-Reza para que no encuentre otro sitio-susurró Nami con voz tenebrosa mientras se metía dentro del baño ignorando al chico. Luffy la miró con algo de asombro, pero después sonrió. En verdad amaba a esa loca.

…

-Ah… es Sanji-dijo Vivi con los ojos muy abiertos viendo la pantalla de su móvil. Inspiró un par de veces y al final decidió coger el móvil con un acto de valentía impresionante que ni siquiera sabía ella de donde lo sacaba-¿Si?

-Vivi-se escuchó la ronca voz de Sanji-Necesitamos hablar, ya hace un tiempo que me evitas.

Vivi se sonrojó y dijo:

-Bueno… verás, es que estoy algo liada. Ahora… ahora tengo…

-¡Estoy seguro de que no tienes nada que hacer! ¿Por qué escapas de mí? ¿De qué tienes miedo? No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero decirte una cosa.

Vivi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, no sabía que decir, y, finalmente susurró:

-Vale, ¿dónde quedamos?

…

-_Mañana es el cumpleaños de Nami, en realidad no sé que regalarle_-pensó Luffy mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, se quedó un rato meditando y finalmente decidió-_Quizás si le compro unos guantes de boxeo… parece que le hace feliz golpearme. _

El pelinegro resopló sonoramente y se recostó en el sofá.

-Por una vez desearía que hubiera instituto, ¿por qué siempre hay vacaciones cuando necesito distraerme con algo? ¡Maldita sea!-gruñó.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Nami acercándose a él, se notaba que se había acabado de duchar, aún tenía el cabello mojado. Luffy suspiró y susurró:

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-Bueno… vale. ¿Qué es lo que quieres desayunar?

…

Vivi estaba esperando a Sanji bastante nerviosa. Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando. Se encontraba algo sonrojada mientras estaba sentada en la silla de la cafetería. Movió los dedos nerviosa de vez en cuando, y estaba deseando que esa tortura acabara cuanto antes… cuando ni siquiera había empezado.

-Hola… Vivi-dijo Sanji mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la cafetería enfrente de ella. La chica dio un respingo y miró a Sanji algo consternada y susurró:

-Hola, Sanji.

-Bueno…

No sabían que decir o que hacer.

-Esto…-empezó Sanji-hay que aclararlo cuanto antes.

Vivi lo miró entre sorprendida y extrañada, ¿qué era lo que quería decir?

-Me dijiste que… te daba rabia verme besando a Nami-siguió Sanji, luego se ruborizó-¿Eso significa que te gusto?

La peliazul bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, si le decía la verdad corría el riesgo de que él la rechazara, y si le decía una mentira ella estaría sufriendo.

-Yo…-Vivi estaba confusa, que decir o que hacer, todo estaba muy confuso, no obstante-… no sé cuándo ocurrió pero… empezaste a gustarme.

Ya está, había optado por decir la verdad, así no tendría que soportar con aquel peso por no habérselo dicho.

-Sé que tú quieres a Nami y…

-Eso puedo explicarlo-la cortó Sanji, Vivi lo miró sorprendida. ¿Explicarle? ¿El que quiera a Nami?

-No entiendo-susurró Vivi confundida.

-Me he dado cuenta hace nada, lo que en realidad siento por Nami-empezó a explicar Sanji-Yo veo a Nami como alguien especial para mí, de hecho lo es, pero lo que yo siento por ella es muy diferente a lo que yo creía. Nami era una persona tan especial que lo confundí todo, pensaba que lo que sentía por ella había sobrepasado la amistad, y de hecho no estaba equivocado aunque tan solo yo lo vi de una manera diferente.

-¿Una manera diferente?-preguntó Vivi, se notaba que esa última parte no la había entendido.

-Sí, de una manera diferente. Yo creía estar enamorado de Nami, y eso aumentó con la llegada de Luffy-Vivi dio un respingo al mencionar a Luffy, aún le costaría un buen tiempo mirar a su amigo de la infancia a la cara, sin embargo, Sanji siguió-Pensé que Luffy me la quería "quitar", no sé si me entiendes, creí que Luffy la alejaría de mi lado, pero yo lo veía de otra manera como ya te dije. Creí estar más enamorado de Nami que nunca, hasta que me di cuenta de que… tan solo era egoísmo-eso había sorprendido a Vivi, ¿egoísmo?-Me di cuenta hace nada de que lo que realmente sentía por Nami sí que había sobrepasado la amistad… sí que empecé a quererla, pero como una hermana muy especial.

Vivi no podía creer lo que oía, lo que Sanji sentía realmente era… eso. Sanji quería a Nami como una hermana.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Vivi, ¿estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación o qué?

-Pues sí-sonrió Sanji-Y me di cuenta porque me enamoré de ti.

Vivi sonrió algo ruborizada y susurró:

-Entonces… ¿podríamos intentar ser novios? Esta vez… de verdad.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Sanji cortante, el corazón de Vivi se paró, pero Sanji dijo-No lo intentaremos, lo haremos.

Vivi no lo había notado, no se había dado cuenta cuando había reducido la distancia con el rubio, pero cuando se dio cuenta… se estaba besando con Sanji, y se sentía realmente bien.

…

Zoro miró bien el escaparate de la tienda. Estaba bastante confundido mirando un bolso de color naranja.

-_¿Le gustará a Nami un bolso así para su cumpleaños? Sé que desde pequeña es una loca maniática de los bolsos y le encantan_-pensó Zoro algo confundido. Se estaba desesperando, conseguir un regalo para su mejor amiga de la infancia-demonio-Nami, era un trabajo prácticamente, tan solo prácticamente, imposible.

-¿Ya has encontrado algo?-pregunto Robin acercándose a él-Yo ya miré por todo el centro comercial y creo que Nami ya tiene todo lo que hay aquí-sonrió al ver las horas que pasaba antes con Nami por el centro comercial comprando todo lo que les gustaba.

-Solo espero que no tenga eso-susurró Zoro con una gota en la cabeza mientras señalaba el bolso.

Robin miró hacia donde señaló su novio y sonrió, Nami no tenía ese bolso y seguro que le iba a gustar.

-Sí, estoy segura de que le gustará. Ya tengo mi regalo, ahora busca el tuyo-se burló Robin. Zoro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y protestó:

-¡Oye! El bolso lo encontré yo, en todo caso quedamos en que sería un regalo de ambos.

-Que sí tonto, has caído tan rápido en mi burla-se carcajeó Robin mientras Zoro miraba hacia otro lado ruborizado.

…

Ya había pasado un día, era el cumpleaños de Nami… un día feliz para Nami, y una tortura… para Luffy y es que aún ¡no tenía regalo!

-_¡Mierda! Ayer me pasé toda la tarde pensando en el regalo de Nami y lo único que se me ocurrió fueron guantes de boxeo… qué triste…_-pensó Luffy con resignación-_¡Bien! Es mediodía, aún tengo tiempo para pensar en un regalo para Nami… ¡¿Qué demonios puedo regalarle? Esto de los regalos no se me dan muy bien…_

Lloraba, reía… cualquier de las dos opciones eran atractivas para Luffy, tan solo quería que se le ocurriera un regalo, pero ni eso.

-_Un regalo, tan solo un regalo…_

Y así había empezado a anochecer…

¡Ah, sí! Era la peor noche que Luffy había pasado en toda su vida. Aún no tenía regalo… ¿Cómo podía ser tan complicado pensar en el regalo de una chica?

Una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza y miró rápidamente el reloj, si salía ahora puede que llegara a tiempo, pero tardaría como unas dos horas. Sacudió su cabeza y cogió sus cosas.

Nami bajó las escaleras y sonriente por los regalos que había recibido por la tarde de sus amigos y la noticia también. Un bolso de parte de Zoro y Robin, un bonito pantalón pirata de color beis de parte de Vivi junto con una postal muy graciosa y una figurita preciosa de una hada de parte de Sanji. La noticia es que Sanji y Vivi ahora sí que eran novios y parecía que les iba a ir muy bien.

-_No he recibido ningún regalo de Luffy… ¿Me lo dará a la noche?_-pensó con una sonrisa mientras bajaba al salón. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Luffy cogía las llaves de casa y salió corriendo por la puerta, sin ni siquiera darle una explicación.

Un nudo se formó en el pecho de Nami, ayer Luffy le había dicho que celebraría el cumpleaños y ahora se… marchaba, así sin más.

-_¿Acaso se olvidó de mi cumpleaños?_-pensó con tristeza.

…

Luffy corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban. Llegó rápidamente a la estación de tren y cogió el billete, tenía que ir hacia casa de su tía, según le dijo Shanks, ella volvió a su antiguo apartamento tras el incidente que tuvo Shanks. Su tía podría ayudarle con el regalo de Nami… ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Se montó en el tren, gracias a dios no había mucha gente y no se iba como en una lata de sardinas. El viaje aún duraba unos 45 minutos, y después cogió un taxi para poder llegar a casa de su tía que duraba unos 10 minutos. Cuando llegó miró el bloque de apartamentos y suspiró, tenía que conseguir el regalo rápidamente.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al 3er piso. Jadeando por la carrera que había hecho desde abajo, timbró cuando llegó al tercer piso. Unos segundos más tarde, abrió la puerta una mujer de cabello negro-verdoso y ojos negros y brillantes.

-¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Makino con extrañeza, y por encima a esa hora, después frunció el ceño-Si vienes a convencerme sobre lo de Shanks entonces dime que no te va a servir de nada.

-¡No! ¡Eso ahora poco me importa!-gritó desesperado. Makino se sorprendió, y Luffy siguió hablando-Tía, sé que es muy tarde y que ya has cerrado, pero tengo que pedirte que abras la joyería.

-¿La joyería?-preguntó sorprendida-¿Por qué?

-Necesito conseguir un regalo, y ya sé que es muy tarde, pero se me acaba de ocurrir ahora, por favor, haré lo que sea si me ayudas.

Makino asintió en señal de que iba ayudar a Luffy para que así pudiera coger lo que tuviera que coger.

-¿Para qué quieres que abra la joyería? Porque te digo que es la peor forma de robar que encuentro-se burló Makino. Luffy refunfuñó:

-Tía, que graciosa. Necesito comprar un regalo, ya te lo dije antes.

-Ah, es verdad-acertó en decir su tía. Luffy se dirigió rápidamente el mostrador y se quedó mirando una pulsera.

-Dios mío, ¡es carísima! ¡¿Cómo puede valer tanto una simple y estúpida pulsera?-se alteró Luffy, él no tenía tanto dinero para comprar eso, además de que necesitaba aún algo de dinero para pagar el billete de tren de vuelta-_Ah… ¡es el peor día de mi vida!_

Makino se rió al ver la reacción del chico y susurró:

-No tienes que pagarme nada, para ti…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Luffy impresionado-¿De verdad? No quiero irme sin pagar nada, por encima de que te molesté.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera ¿no? Pues ahora te pido que te la lleves sin pagarme nada, soy tu tía y sé que esto fuera al revés, tú también me ayudarías-acabó Makino con una sonrisa. Luffy sonrió y la abrazó mientras susurraba:

-Gracias, gracias…

-Ahora mismo te la envuelvo rapidito que sino pierdes el tren.

Makino se la envolvió rápido, tal y como le había dicho a Luffy. Se despidió de ella y cogió un taxi dispuesto a irse rápido a casa.

-_¡Oh no! Nami no me hablará durante una semana, estoy seguro_-pensó Luffy mientras pagaba el taxi y se dirigía hacia el tren. Compró rápidamente el billete y, por los pelos, dio cogido el tren.

Los minutos del reloj de Luffy pasaban lentamente, por un momento deseó que el tren fuera más rápido, para así llegar a tiempo. Se tardaban 45 minutos, y estaba seguro de que Nami no le hablaría en una semana, o más… Suspiró resignado… y todo por un estúpido regalo.

45 minutos después…

Si a Luffy le preguntaran cuando fue la última vez que había corrido tanto diría que nunca. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto apuro y viajado así en su vida, no, claro que no.

Posó una mano sobre la puerta de su casa intentando normalizar su respiración, esperaba que le gustara el regalo, después de todo, las joyerías de su barrio ese día no abrían, había tenido que ir a la de su tía.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio y se sorprendió al ver que había muy poca luz, solo divisó desde la puerta de la entrada, la luz del salón encendida. Cerró despacio la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Fue sigilosamente hasta el salón y allí la vio… estaba de espaldas, sentada en el sofá con la cabeza gacha, eso dejó al pelinegro algo preocupado.

-Hola… Nami-susurró Luffy algo asustado ante su reacción. Lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó confundido, Nami levantó la cabeza lentamente y la volvió hacia él con una sonrisa luminosa.

-Ah… Luffy-kun.

-_¿Cómo? ¡¿Luffy-kun?_-pensó el chico con un tic en la ceja. La chica sonrió, se notaba que estaba ruborizada-Esto… Nami ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja suspiró con algo de diversión y después se levantó eufórica. Corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima mientras gritaba:

-¡Te extrañé cariño! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Eres malo Luffy-kun!

-Nami… empiezas a darme miedo…-susurró mientras la miraba con algo de incredulidad-Además, ¿por qué estás así? ¿Qué ocurre?

Nami tan solo se rió mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios y le abrazó, Luffy no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué me perdí?-se preguntó Luffy, sin embargo, Nami no lo oyó.

El pelinegro paseó su vista por toda la habitación y divisó algo en la mesa, era una botella de…

-¡Sake!-gritó Luffy al ver la botella de licor por la mitad-_¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Dime que Nami no bebió de eso! ¡Y aún menos que estaba llena!_

-¡Qué rico estaba!-exclamó Nami aún abrazada al pelinegro, aún en el suelo. El chico la apartó delicadamente del abrazo y, con el ceño fruncido, preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber por qué bebiste?

-Ya tengo 17 años, además, aún no llegabas-esto último se lo susurró en el oído, de repente, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja al chico.

-Ah-gimió Luffy, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca. Nami sonrió traviesamente y susurró:

-Descubrí tu punto débil… Luffy-kun. Si quieres lo hago otra vez.

El chico estaba completamente ruborizado y sacudió su cabeza levemente. Apartó a Nami de él y se levantó del suelo.

-No eres consciente de lo que haces, será mejor que te vayas a la cama, ya te divertiste lo suficiente-gruñó Luffy cogiendo la botella de sake que había en la mesa para meterla en el armario, donde Nami la había cogido.

-¿Luffy-kun me acompaña a la cama? Puedo caerme durante el camino-decía mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. El chico empezó a tener calor mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Nami se apegaba más a él.

-_¡Mierda! ¡Mis hormonas se están revolucionando!_-pensó el chico mientras se ruborizaba. Había que admitirlo, un chico con las hormonas revolucionadas y una chica borracha con intenciones "no infantiles", sólo podían llegar a una cosa…

-¡Nami! Te acompañaré hasta arriba, pero nada más, después te vas a tu cuarto y yo al mío-protestó Luffy, mientras Nami sonrió y exclamó:

-¡Sí, capitán!

…

Era de día, un punzante dolor en la cabeza de Nami alertó a la chica para que se despertara. Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Se levantó lentamente de la cama hasta quedar sentada y se extrañó al ver que estaba desnuda.

-_Qué raro… yo nunca duermo desnuda, por mucho calor que haga_-pensó algo desorientada. Sintió como algo, o alguien, se revolvía a su lado. Algo asustada miró hacia su lado y vio a… Luffy, también desnudo. Unas imágenes empezaban a aparecer en su cabeza y todo indicaba… que había sido ella prácticamente quien había arrastrado a Luffy a hacer… hacer el amor con ella.

El grito que Nami soltó a continuación fue bestial, pero paró de gritar cuando el dolor de cabeza le empezó a ir a más. Luffy tan solo se había levantado sobresaltado al oír ese grito, pero cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaban, se ruborizó y el chico, muy avergonzado, bajó la cabeza.

…

Luffy tan solo se vistió rápidamente mientras se quedaba pensando:

-_¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?_

El chico terminó de vestirse y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero la voz de Nami lo interrumpió:

-Luffy… ¿por qué te fuiste ayer? Te marchaste de repente…

-Es que…-Luffy se acordó del regalo y decidió dárselo-Sé que es con un día de retraso pero… feliz cumpleaños-dijo mientras le daba la caja-No se me ocurría ningún regalo, pero a última hora se me ocurrió comprarte una pulsera, y como todas las joyerías de la zona estaban cerradas, tuve que recurrir a la joyería de mi tía Makino. Está por lo menos a una hora de aquí viajando en tren y en taxi, así que lo siento por tardar, soy un desastre con los regalos. Y lo de hoy, bueno…

-Ambos tenemos algo de culpa, pero yo más por haberme puesto a beber-susurró la chica con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas, pero después sonrió-Pero, me alegro de que fueras tú mi primera vez.

Luffy sonrió mientras le daba un beso. Nami sonrió y abrió el regalo, dentro vio una pulsera de color plateado y con toques granates, muy bonita.

-¡Es preciosa!-exclamó la chica al ver una pulsera así.

-Me alegro de que te gustara-susurró Luffy mientras se la ponía a su novia. Nami sonrió y dijo:

-Muchas gracias por la pulsera.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Nami habló.

-Esto… me tengo que vestir-acabó diciendo esto algo ruborizada.

Luffy salió de su cuarto para que la chica se cambiara. Nami no había imaginado que su primera vez iba a ser así, pero al aunque estuviera borracha cuando pasó, al menos se acordaba poco a poco de cómo fue sucediendo todo, y pudo acordarse de que fue una experiencia maravillosa.

Luffy, por su parte, la experiencia le gustó, sin embargo…

-_¡Me mata! ¡HENZO ME MATA! ¡Si se entera me mata!_-pensó Luffy mientras pensaba en ponerse a llorar. Era una buena idea, sinceramente…

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Accidente

Un punzante dolor en el pecho le recorrió después de pies a cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro y bajaron por sus mejillas, por más que quisiera no podía pararlas, y sentía que el aire le faltaba. No daba salido del shock en el que había caído mientras observaba una figura en el suelo, mientras las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban a lo lejos…

* * *

**Bua, logré terminarlo jeje. Pensé que no acababa nunca T-T. Pero lo terminé ^-^. Me alegro mucho de todos los comentarios que he recibido y quería agradecer a:**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por el comen, ya sabes lo que pasó jaja. Espero que te haya gustado. Suerte con todo y gracias.**

**sogekin chan: bien, ya colgué el capi, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Gynee: Ari-chaaaaan! Muchísimas gracias por tu comen, me alegro de que el AceNo te guste, como ves no lo puse en este capi, lo siento ToT, la inspiración del AceNo se va todo al fic de "Magos al poder". Espero que pudieras soportar leer con tranquilidad la parte SanVi que puse en este capi. Y bueno, esperemos que el pobre del portátil, (que siempre me es fiel XD) no le pase nada malo a partir de ahora, lo cuido con mucho más cariño que antes para asegurarme de que no le pase nada malo jeje. Bueno, gracias por tu comen de verdad. Cuídate y suerte con todo, sayonaraaaa!**

**nami333: no te vuelvas loca nami-chan! Aquí está el capi XD. Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Gracias por el comen, suerte.**

**DNeko: Gracias a dios que te gusto! Y este capi te gustó? Espero que si ^-^. Gracias por tu comen y cuídate!**

**Kaizoku no Gari: Me alegro de que te haya gustado y… lo siento jeje. El castigo de Garp lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores pero, creeme, algo macabro será, eso seguro. Gracias por tu comen! Cuídate y suerte!**

**Monkey D. Mounz: Bueno, ya viste como reaccionó Nami, no celebraron mucha fiesta pero lo pasaron bien al final jeje. Gracias por tu comen, suerte y cuídate!**

**jack luffy: me alegro de que te haya gustado jeje! A mí me pareció también buena idea meter al abuelo Garp, con el miedo que le tiene nuestro Luffy ^-^. La cosa entre Sanji y Luffy lo verás dentro de dos capis, que ya tengo la idea pensada, no escrita eh? No voy tan rápido :P. Bueno, cuídate nos vemos!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad, me hicieron muy feliz ToT, sayo y graicas a todos.**

**Mordisquitos XD. **


	9. Accidente

**Vaya, por fin pude actualizar, menos mal… pensé que no acabaría nunca XD. Bueno, sin más os dejo con el capi para que lo leáis, ¿sí? **

**

* * *

**

9. Accidente

Luffy estaba pensando en mil y una formas de suicidarse antes de que llegara Henzo y, por causas desconocidas, se enterara. Nunca sabía de dónde sacaba la información, pero siempre averiguaba todo lo que pasaba en su casa sin que él estuviera presente.

-_Si no se entera nunca viviré tranquilo para el resto de mi vida…_-pensó Luffy mientras se agarraba la cabeza-_Lo último que me falta es que Nami ahora se quede embarazada… ¡Dios mío! ¡Eso sí que no! Un momento… ¡¿nosotros usamos protección?_

…

Vivi estaba mirando hacia la pantalla de su móvil con algo de preocupación. Tenía el número de Luffy marcado y no sabía si darle a llamar, de seguro que aún seguía enfadado con ella por fingir el noviazgo con Sanji.

-Yo… no sé si llamarle-susurró, pero optó por cerrar el móvil, no sabía en que estaba pensando, a pesar de que le llamara no estaba tampoco ella preparada para hablar con él.

Odiaba la idea de que Luffy se enfadara con ella, una vez, a los 13 años, después de una pelea que prefería no recordar, Luffy pasó por lo menos 4 meses sin hablarle, hasta que ella prefirió dar el primer paso y así disculparse, le costó mucho que le perdonara, y finalmente volvieron a ser amigos.

-_Por favor Luffy… no me odies_-pensó Vivi. De repente, un fuerte nudo se formó en el pecho, no quería dejar de ser su mejor amiga a pesar de todo, aún le tenía mucho cariño, sin embargo… el nudo en el pecho se hizo más fuerte y le dio una sensación de malestar como si le estuvieran advirtiendo de algo.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó a por un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse un poco, tendría que hablar con Luffy algún día, y juró que sería este mes, de este mes no pasaría.

Cuando iba a coger el vaso en donde se encontraba el agua, este se quebró un poco. Vivi se sorprendió y pensó algo asustada:

-_¿Qué significa esto? El nudo en el pecho, el vaso… Esto son malos augurios. ¿Serán señales para que no vaya a hablar con Luffy?_

Se quedó un poco impresionada, ella no creía en esas cosas, pero algo le decía que no debería hablar con Luffy.

-_Esta mala sensación… me asusta un poco, realmente… prefiero ignorarla pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo algo de miedo, estoy segura de que son malos augurios. ¿Serán de verdad señales para que no vaya a hablar con él? Quizás solo sean paranoias mías. _

Vivi bebió el vaso del agua y se dirigió a su cuarto, quería descansar y haber si esa sensación de malestar se le pasaba algo.

…

Tres semanas después, en Hawaii…

-¡Son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!-exclamó Nojiko mientras se echaba en la toalla que tenía en la playa-Lástima que los peques no pudieran venir. Es una lástima que mañana ya tengamos que volver, sí, una verdadera lástima.

-Bueno, al menos yo me lo pasé bien-dijo Ace con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la toalla-No me vas a negar que te gustó verme en bañador-susurró Ace con una pícara sonrisa. Nojiko se la devolvió y contraatacó sacándole la lengua:

-Lo mismo digo, memo.

-¡Oye! No es necesario que me insultes-protestó Ace cruzándose de brazos. Nojiko sonrió y dijo:

-Lo que me fastidia es que tengamos que volver mañana, mañana por la tarde saldremos de aquí, nos llevará un día y algo llegar a Japón de nuevo.

-¡A mí no me fastidia!-exclamó la potente voz de Henzo-¡Seguro que ese niñato a osado tocar a mi pequeña!

-No delires viejo-susurró Ace-Luffy no se atrevería a hacer algo así.

Ace no sabía lo equivocado que estaba…

-Empiezas a delirar papá, además, Nami es muy vergonzosa, y no creo que hicieran nada de lo indebido-defendió Nojiko la teoría de Ace.

Nojiko tampoco sabía que estaba muy equivocada…

-Quizás tenéis razón y me estoy sobresaltando, a lo mejor debería descansar algo-susurró Henzo mientras iba al hotel.

Henzo también estaba equivocado, pero aún así sospechaba algo…

…

-Un día vas a tener que hablar con él-dijo Sanji-Quizás no hoy, pero no puedes esperar que te perdone si no le dices nada.

Vivi suspiró con algo de cansancio, Sanji tenía razón. Si ella no le decía nada, él no podría perdonarla ya que ni sabía que quería disculparse.

-Es que tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar, después de todo no quiero que me odie-acabó diciendo Vivi bastante triste. Sanji negó con la cabeza ante la cabezonería de su novia y soltó:

-Vamos a ver Vivi, no conozco a Luffy tanto como tú le conoces a él, pero… sinceramente, no creo que Luffy te odie, quizás está algo enfadado, es más, creo que te entiende.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Vivi sorprendida ante lo dicho por su novio. Sanji asintió:

-Verás, él vino a disculparse conmigo después de… el accidente que hubo ese día, ya sabes.

Vivi asintió, sabía que Sanji se refería al día en que Luffy descubrió que ella y Sanji fingían un noviazgo.

-Aún así… cuando pensé hace tres semanas en llamar a Luffy… tuve una mala sensación, como si no tuviera que hablar con él fue… como un mal augurio-le dijo Vivi a su novio. Sanji la miró y preguntó sorprendido:

-No me digas que… crees en esas cosas.

-No pero… realmente me asusté, no es normal-respondió Vivi algo asustada.

-Vamos Vivi… lo que no es normal es que tú creas en esas cosas.

Vivi, en cierto modo, le daba la razón a Sanji pero…

-Sanji, me llamarás paranoica pero…-empezó diciendo la chica. El rubio suspiró algo cansado y dijo:

-No pasa nada, es normal que estés nerviosa, pero si vas con la idea de que algo malo puede pasar, entonces quizás todo salga mal.

Vivi asintió y respiró unas cuantas ocasiones para que no se irritara, ella siempre se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que tenía esos malos augurios… porque siempre se hacían realidad.

…

Nami realmente se sentía un poco incómoda, ¿por qué razón su novio la esquivaba? Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el "incidente" de su cumpleaños y no sabía por qué razón se iba antes de que ella llegara o algo por el estilo. Realmente era como una especie de batallita. Durante el trayecto al instituto (que ya habían empezado las clases hacía ya una semana), él no hablaba o se iba sin ella. A Nami realmente no le gustaba nada de nada la actitud que Luffy estaba tomando.

Cuando salieron del instituto ambos iban (de nuevo) en silencio. Nami, sinceramente, estaba empezando a molestarse. Llegaron a casa en completo silencio, y Luffy se disponía a volver a escapar de ella.

-¡Tú!-gritó Nami con decisión mientras avanzaba hacia su novio enfadada-¡Espera ahí, niñato repelente!

-¿Niñato repelente?-peguntó el pelinegro algo ofendido. Nami suspiró y dijo:

-Sí, no paras de repelerte de mí.

Luffy sintió como una gota resbalaba por su cabeza y miró a Nami como si estuviera loca.

-¿Eh? Oye Nami ¿qué ocurre?

-¡¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Has estado huyendo de mí! ¡Confiesa cobarde!-gritó la pelirroja mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. La gota que tenía el chico desde un principio se hizo aún más grande y suspiró con pesadez.

-Escucha Nami, lo que pasa es que… no quiero que haya más problemas. Lo mejor será que aclaremos esto cuanto antes y…

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó la chica algo sorprendida-Que yo sepa está todo bien entre nosotros, tú eres el que empezó a distanciarse de mí.

-No me estoy distanciando de ti, pero es que… tu padre podría matarme por eso-suspiró el chico con algo de miedo. La Sakura frunció el ceño y se acercó más a su novio, quedando cara a cara con él.

-¡Eres estúpido o qué! ¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-Mira, lo del otro día no debió pasar, bueno sí pero…

-¡¿Cómo dices? ¡A qué demonios te refieres! ¡¿Estás diciendo que nunca has querido acostarte conmigo?-preguntó la chica colérica, Luffy ni siquiera había sentido tanto miedo con su abuelo como en ese momento.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no!-exclamó el chico mientras ponía ambas manos delante de él para que Nami se tranquilizara.

-¡Ya seguro! ¡Está claro que nunca has querido nada conmigo! ¡Pues vale!

-_¿Por qué le gustará sacar cosas de donde no hay?_-se preguntó el chico mentalmente mientras miraba como Nami subía las escaleras, intentó decir algo pero la autoritaria voz de la pelirroja se oyó:

-¡Cómo digas algo por ahora te juro que te mato!

Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron los pasos furiosos de la chica y el sonoro portazo de su habitación en cuanto Nami entró en ella. Luffy se fue al comedor y se recostó en el sofá.

_Mira, lo del otro día no debió pasar, bueno sí pero…_

¡Qué estúpido! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir algo así? El muchacho frunció el ceño y susurró:

-Ah… vaya día, no puede salir peor.

De pronto el móvil empezó a sonar, Luffy lo cogió y miró la pantalla: Vivi.

-No, retiro lo de antes… ¡sí que puede salir peor!

Luffy, al final, antes de que colgara cogió el teléfono, suponía que por lo menos debía dejar que Vivi se excusara, aunque tenía muy claro que no le perdonaría fácilmente.

-**¿Luffy?**-preguntó la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Vivi-dijo en un susurró fastidioso-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-**Ah, quería hablar contigo. Necesito decirte que lo siento, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?**

-No-fue la fría y cortante que recibió del pelinegro. Vivi suspiró con preocupación, desde que Luffy había descubierto el noviazgo fingido de Sanji y ella, el chico se había enfadado de sobremanera con Vivi, estaba clarísimo que reaccionaría así.

-**¿Por qué no?**-se aventuró a preguntar la peli azul. El chico resopló molesto:

-No tengo ganas de que me molestes con tus mentiras.

-**¿Mentiras? ¡Yo voy allí para disculparme en persona! ¡No voy para mentirte!**-se alteró la chica, Luffy no podía estar realmente pensando eso de ella.

-Vivi… haz lo que te dé la gana.

-**Pe… pero…**-sin embargo, Luffy ya había colgado.

…

Vivi miró el móvil, donde antes lo había utilizado para hablar con Luffy.

Dentro de unas horas…

Frunció el ceño y cogió sus cosas, aunque al chico no le gustara, la escucharía, por una vez en su vida iría allí y sería ella quien decidiera como irían la cosas, no él.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa en rumbo a la casa del pelinegro, iba a aclararlo todo cuanto antes. Cogió sus llaves y salió por la puerta. Se dirigió a la casa de Luffy con pasos lentos pero decididos, no iba a dejar que el chico la intimidara, como había ocurrido hace 4 años, cuando ambos tenían 13 años.

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa del chico timbró. No dudó ni un instante y se paró en frente a ella, esperando que alguien le abriera. Dentro de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Luffy miró con algo de sorpresa a Vivi, que estaba allí parada en frente a él.

Antes de que la chica dijera algo, Luffy empezó a cerrar la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-exclamó la peli azul mientras sujetaba con fuerza la puerta y pudo entrar en la casa. Luffy resopló molesto y gruñó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dijiste que hiciera lo que me diera la gana-respondió Vivi con decisión. El chico arqueó una ceja, bastante molesto y bufó:

-Lo que te diera la gana… a excepción de molestarme, lárgate.

-¡No hace falta que seas tan borde!

-¡No me grites!-devolvió al grito Luffy, cada vez más molesto. Vivi no iba a flaquear, lo tenía decidido, no iba allí a poner las cosas pero, tan solo quería arreglar las cosas. La peli azul se sorprendió, la opresión en su pecho volvió a aparecer, como las anteriores veces que pensaba en ir a hablar con él, solo que esta vez la opresión era más fuerte… sí, era seguro, un mal augurio.

Pasaron ambos unos minutos en silencio, sin atrever a decir nada. Al final, Luffy soltó:

-Déjalo ya Vivi, prefiero pensar sobre todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, han sido demasiado en poco tiempo.

Vivi no podía dejarlo así, Luffy en verdad lo pensaría pero ella había ido allí a aclarar las cosas, no a irse para que Luffy lo pensara.

-Basta ya, es suficiente. ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?-gritó la chica al ver que Luffy se daba la vuelta para dejarla hablando sola. Vivi cogió el brazo del chico y tiró de él, sin embargo lo que pasó no era algo que esperara.

Luffy había perdido el equilibrio en cuanto se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella, pero cayó encima de Vivi… y los labios de ambos quedaron unidos.

Nami empezó a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Había bajado para hablar con Luffy, quizás se había pasado con él, y lo que veía era como Luffy se besaba con Vivi… ¿qué significaba todo eso?

-Ah…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la pelirroja. Luffy y Vivi se separaron, con sorpresa y temor. Ambos miraron a Nami y la chica estaba en una especie de shock.

-Nami-susurró Vivi-Esto…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Nami se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de allí. Pronto se oyó la puerta de la casa… Nami había salido de casa.

-¡Nami!-gritó el pelinegro reaccionando al escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Se levantó de encima de la chica y salió corriendo, con Vivi pisándole los talones… ella tenía la necesidad de buscar a Nami y explicarle que todo fue un malentendido, ¿es que acaso no le había dicho el día de su cumpleaños que era novia de Sanji?

Luffy se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y que había empezado a llover a cántaros. Sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para correr detrás de Nami, ¿pero es que siempre lo interpretaba todo mal?

Por otro lado, la pelirroja iba corriendo, corriendo y corriendo. No tenía ni idea de en qué dirección corría, pero ella seguía sin importarle nada. Sus lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas que se confundían con la lluvia que se mezclaba con ellas. Ni siquiera quería pensar, estaba tan dolida por lo que vio que ni se fijó por donde iba ni por donde pasaba, ¿qué más daba? Cuando se cansara dejaría de correr y volvería a casa, pero ahora quería hacer algo, escapar de allí, olvidarse de sus problemas… olvidarse de todo, aunque tan solo fuera unos instantes, unos segundos, tan solo un poco de tiempo.

Nami se apoyó en una pared de una calle y se quedó quieta un rato, sin hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía porque había parado, ya que no estaba cansada… lo único que pudo pensar es que hacía frío. Iba en manga corta y el aire y la lluvia no eran nada cálidos en ese mismo instante.

Las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. ¿Qué fue lo que vio? ¿Acaso Vivi no era la novia de Sanji? ¿Por qué la encontró besándose con Luffy? ¿Sería todo un malentendido?

-¡Nami!-gritó una voz. La chica ladeó la cabeza a un lado y vio que Luffy se acercaba a toda velocidad a ella, se sorprendió al ver que también iba en manga corta… ¿acaso no se molestó en ponerse ni siquiera una chaqueta?

Antes de que la alcanzara, o de que la viera, ya que el chico estaba a lo lejos y miraba a todas direcciones, la chica salió corriendo. Era verdad que corría en su dirección, pero por la intensa lluvia no la había visto.

La pelirroja se paró después de unos minutos, ahora sí que estaba cansada. Estuvo un buen rato mirando el cielo mientras llovía. Estaba empapada, totalmente perdida, pero no le importaba. A pesar del frío, estar bajo la lluvia le pareció algo muy reconfortante, muy pacífico.

Una luz empezó a aparecer, no sabía de que era, suponía que era alguna farola que se había encendido, pero la luz empezó a ponerse cada vez más insoportable. La chica miró en dirección a ella y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento y totalmente paralizada… un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad a ella mientras empezaba a dar pitidos y el sonido chirriante de los frenos empezó a sonar. Pero ella no oía ya nada, estaba asustada, no se movía y apenas respiraba, y vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos, como en una película vieja y desgastada.

-¡NAMI!

Fue lo único que oyó, antes de sentir un fuerte empujón en su espalda y caer al suelo de una forma violenta, a pesar de eso, no se hizo casi nada de daño, tan sólo un rasguño en el codo derecho.

Se levantó con algo de pesadez y ya solo oía el ruido de la lluvia.

-¡Por dios! ¡No he podido frenar a tiempo por la lluvia!-gritó el camionero, Nami se dio la vuelta y vio que el que parecía ser el conductor se acercaba a alguien que estaba en el suelo, perdiendo muchísima sangre, pudo notarse que el golpe fue bastante violento.

Se acercó con pasos tambaleantes mientras que el conductor llamaba a una ambulancia. Nami resbaló y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentía que las energías le fallaban, pero se volvió a levantar a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban, quería ver quien la había salvado. A pesar de que oyó el grito, no dio reconocido la voz, ya que tampoco la había analizado muy bien.

-¡No!-gritó una voz femenina, Nami miró hacia un lado y vio que Vivi estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras miraba la figura que estaba en el suelo. La pelirroja avanzó hacia allí y entonces lo reconoció… su cabello negro, su cuerpo musculoso, su cara… todas y cada una de las facciones que tenía, ese chico era Luffy sin lugar a dudas.

Un punzante dolor en el pecho le recorrió después de pies a cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro y bajaron por sus mejillas, por más que quisiera no podía pararlas, y sentía que el aire le faltaba. No daba salido del shock en el que había caído mientras observaba la figura en el suelo, mientras las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban a lo lejos…

Continuará…

En el próximo episodio: Lágrimas

Luffy queda ingresado en el hospital y gracias a la persona que menos se lo espera le dona parte de su sangre. Por otro lado, Nami no se atreve a ir a ver a Luffy al hospital después de aclarar las cosas con Vivi, se siente avergonzada por ser tan estúpida y no haber confiado en él, pero una persona se encargará de ponerla en su sitio y decirle unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Seguramente queréis matarme por lo que le he hecho a nuestra parejita protagonista, he de reconocer que pensaba que el capi iba a salir bastante mal y mucho más corto, y en mi opinión tampoco me salió tan mal ¿no? En eso os dejo opinión a vosotros. **

**Quería agradecer a: zero mtk, kuzan, Gabe Logan, Kaizoku No Gari, nami333, Namiii y a kurinchi. **

**Muchísimas gracias! Os adoro, en serio! Gracias por vuestros reviews, sois tan amables. Bien, me despido, nos vemos!**

**P.D: A ver si me dejáis un review en este capi XD, y quiero advertir que puede que el fic esté llegando a su fin, quizás tenga 10 o 11 capis, pero de los 12 no pasa. Así que es una advertencia, el fic va a acabar pronto y aún no he empezado con el capi 9 pero intentaré ponerlo pronto ¿sí? Sayo y mordiscos a todos!**


	10. Lágrimas

**Lo siento, lo siento! No me matéis! T-T, sufrí mucho para escribir este capi y aún así no estoy satisfecha con el resultado, es que acabamos de hacer un montón de exámenes y ahora empezamos la tercera evaluación y...**

**Luffy: a quién le importa?**

**Yo: oye, y tú de donde sales?**

**Luffy: quieres continuar con el fic? a nadie le importa tus patéticas excusas!**

**Yo: eh! Tú espera y verás... Por desgracia One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino ya habría unas buenas dosis de romance de las parejas que hay en este fic. Sin más el capi!**

* * *

10. Lágrimas

Nami no daba reaccionado, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Respiraba con total normalidad y tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, sin hacer ningún movimiento extraño. Vivi se acercó a ella, pero dio unos pasos atrás al ver que Nami estaba totalmente en shock, no sería bueno hacer que reaccionara por la fuerza, era mejor esperar.

Un enfermero de la ambulancia se acercó a la peli azul para ver si estaba herida o algo por el estilo, pero Vivi negó y señaló a Nami, que se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida, no muy grave, en el codo. El enfermero se acercó a la pelirroja pero esta no respondió. El sanitario miró expectante eso y se quedó sorprendido, estaba como perdida y no decía nada, pero aún así tenía que curar esa herida, podía infectarse y podría llegar a ser grave.

-Vamos ¡arriba!-gritó el médico mientras la levantaba, ella se dejó llevar y la metió en la ambulancia mientras que también metían a Luffy en una camilla.

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó Vivi con preocupación, uno de los médicos que estaban allí asintió y la chica se subió rápidamente en la ambulancia mientras sacaba su móvil con manos temblorosas para marcar el número de Sanji y pedir que fuera al hospital, ahora más que nunca le necesitaba.

Cuando arrancaron con la sirena encendida, la pelirroja ni siquiera notaba como el enfermero que la llevó allí le estaba curando la herida. Se sentía como si estuviera en una burbuja, ajena de todo lo que sucedía, y ni siquiera quería reaccionar, oía las voces de los médicos y la de Vivi muy lejanas, como si estuvieran a metros de ella, no a su lado.

En su mente, que parecía estar algo activa, solo se repetía una cosa que le partía y le rompía cada vez más el alma: _Han atropellado a Luffy por mi culpa…_

Sabía perfectamente que todo había sido culpa suya. No de Vivi, no de Luffy… tan sólo de ella. Había dudado de él, ¿en realidad lo del beso entre Vivi y Luffy había sido real o tan solo un accidente? No, ella no podía estar teniendo esas dudas, ella… ella… quiere a Luffy, lo ama con locura.

Cuando bajaron de la ambulancia, Vivi siguió a los médicos que llevaban a Luffy en una camilla totalmente preocupada y no se preocupó mucho por Nami ya que sabía que uno de los médicos que iba en la ambulancia estaba cuidando de ella.

Por su parte, la pelirroja se dejó guiar por el médico, que la sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, donde también estaba Vivi, quien los médicos habían dicho que tenía que quedarse allí.

Dentro de unos minutos llegó Sanji, aún algo sorprendido por lo que Vivi le había dicho por teléfono.

-¡Vivi!-gritó el rubio al verla en la sala de espera.

-¡Sanji!-se acercó la peli azul y lo abrazó, el chico correspondió al abrazo, se veía bastante dolida la chica.

-¿De verdad han atropellado a Luffy?-preguntó el rubio, en realidad aún no lo podía creer. El rubio miró bien la sala y vio a Nami allí sentada, y se asustó al verla en ese estado-¡Nami!

-No te molestes, no reacciona, lo intenté pero no me escucha y no hace nada, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ella.

Ambos se acercaron a la Sakura y vieron que seguían shock y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al ver que no hacía nada, Sanji se acercó un poco más y la agarró del hombro y la zarandeó un poco:

-Nami, dime algo… Vamos, reacciona.

La chica estaba tan perdida, notó las sacudidas, pero no quería mirar quien se las daba. Ella seguía sumergida en su mundo, en su burbuja, donde escuchaba las voces que tenía a su lado demasiado lejos, a metros de distancia.

Unos cuantos médicos salió de la sala donde atendían a Luffy y uno gritaba alterado:

-¡El chico ha perdido demasiada sangre y no nos quedan reservas del tipo HB positivo! ¡Cómo vamos a donarle sangre si no tenemos ningún donador disponible!

Vivi se alteró y su corazón empezó a acelerarse en su pecho… Luffy había perdido demasiada sangre y necesitaba que alguien le donara alguna, pero ella era HB negativo, no era compatible con él.

Nami reaccionó un poco ante eso, pero lo único que hizo fue dar un tan pequeño respingo que nadie lo notó, y pensó ida:

-_Soy cero positivo, mi sangre no vale._

Después de eso la chica se desconectó de nuevo mentalmente, sumergida de nuevo en su mundo, ignorando todo lo de su alrededor, pero una voz la sacó de su estupor de nuevo.

-Perdone-dijo Sanji mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se señalaba-Es que soy HB positivo, tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que él, podían coger una parte de mi sangre y donársela.

-Muy bien, ven conmigo-dijo uno de los médicos mientras salía corriendo hacia una sala con Sanji pisándole los talones. Vivi tan solo sonrió en cuanto salió de su asombro, gracias a Sanji puede que Luffy se salve la vida.

Por otra parte, Nami miraba en la dirección en la que Sanji había salido, le había sorprendido enormemente que el rubio se hubiera ofrecido a donar su sangre al chico que odiaba. Por una vez desde que la llevaron al hospital, el rostro de Nami mostró una emoción: sorpresa.

-Nami-dijo Vivi al ver que la chica había cambiado su cara, suponía que ya se había recuperado de la impresión-Escúchame, por favor…

La pelirroja desvió sus ojos en dirección a Vivi y esta la miraba con una expresión de preocupación.

-Sé que quizás no me creas, pero necesito que lo hagas… tú y yo aún no somos amigas del todo, aún después de todo tenemos algunas cosas sin resolver pero tú… no puedes desconfiar así de Luffy, él te quiere y tú lo quieres, estoy segura de que más que a nada-decía Vivi, aunque no lo pareciera, Nami prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía-Sólo fue un accidente, no teníamos pensado besarnos, ni se nos pasó por la cabeza hacerlo… Nami, ¿cómo pudiste desconfiar de él? ¿Qué querías mostrar con eso? ¿Acaso no te dicho que soy novia de Sanji? Luffy es solo un amigo demasiado especial, incluso diría yo un hermano, pero Sanji es diferente, a él sí que lo quiero como chico y no como un hermano o amigo.

Vivi iba a irse del lado de Nami y sentarse en otra silla para que dejara a la pelirroja reflexionar, pero la chica cogió de la mano a la peli azul, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera y la mirara.

Cuando Vivi miró a Nami no pudo evitar mirarla con preocupación, soltaba lágrimas silenciosas. Estaba segura de que Nami la había escuchado, lo sabía.

-Yo…-empezaba a decir Nami con una voz rota por el llanto-Me siento… tan… tonta.

Vivi abrazó a la chica y ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro, no podía creerlo, Vivi tenía razón, ¿en qué demonios pensaba cuando echó a correr? ¡Ella también podría haber tenido ese estúpido accidente con Sanji, Zoro u otro chico y seguro que Luffy no habría desconfiado de ella!

-Sé que ahora no puedo decirte nada que te consuele Nami, pero siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, intentaré ser tu amiga-informó con total sinceridad la peli azul. Notó como Nami asentía con debilidad en medio del llanto y dejó que la chica siguiera descargándose, lo necesitaba.

…

Después de todo Nami se fue a casa acompañada por Sanji y Vivi. El médico, después de donar sangre de Sanji a Luffy, dijo que este ya estaba fuera de peligro. Unas horas después, Luffy había despertado algo adormilado, según dijeron Sanji y Vivi, ya que ella no había entrado en la habitación donde estaba Luffy… no sabría como mirarlo a la cara.

Cuando entró en casa ya había amanecido, ni siquiera había dormido y tenía algo de sueño. Todas las emociones, que había vivido hasta ahora, le habían afectado bastante y ahora necesitaba descansar un poco.

Subió las escaleras de su habitación y se cambió la ropa por el pijama. Rápidamente se metió en la cama, casi se durmió al instante.

-Nami…

Nami notó como alguien empezaba a zarandearla suavemente. La pelirroja empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a su hermana algo preocupada mientras la miraba.

-Nojiko… ¿ya habéis vuelto?-preguntó Nami algo debilitada. Nojiko suspiró con preocupación y preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien Nami? Tienes los ojos rojos y muy hinchados…

-No… no es… nada-respondió débilmente, estaba tan deprimida que ni se molestaba en intentar coger fuerzas.

-Luffy no está-dijo Ace entrando en la habitación de la pelirroja algo alterado-Nami, ¿dónde se supone que está Luffy?

Los padres de las chicas y de los chicos, que estaban detrás de Ace, entraron en la habitación siguiendo al pelinegro. Nami sintió una debilidad interior, no sabía cómo decirles a todos que Luffy estaba en el hospital.

-Nami cariño-susurró Dana con tono dulce acercándose a ella-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Luffy?

-Yo… no…-decía Nami intentando retener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible-No… en… hospital.

Todos los presentes a excepción de la menor abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Hospital?-preguntó Ace más alterado de lo normal-¿Cómo que hospital? ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado Nami?

Nami les explicó todo lo que pasó, obviamente suprimiendo algunas partes. Los adultos estaban completamente pasmados tras eso, sin embargo, cuando Dana, Dragon y Ace dieron reaccionado salieron corriendo hacia el hospital, seguidos de Henzo y Bellemere.

-A pesar de que les dijiste que ya está fuera de peligro, parece que tienen muchas ganas de ver a Luffy… aunque es totalmente normal-dijo Nojiko-Pero, ¿tú no vas a ir? ¿O estás muy cansada?

-Yo…-susurró Nami tragando duro su saliva-Prefiero descansar Nojiko, por favor…

La peli azul asintió y salió de allí, dejando que su hermana se acostara de nuevo en la cama por el cansancio… ese día no iría al instituto, estaba demasiado cansada y dolida… muy dolida.

…

-¡Cuánto me alegro de que ya estés bien peque!-sonrió Nojiko mirando a Luffy, que resultó ser la última visitante de ese día, junto a Ace. El pelinegro sonrió y dijo:

-Sí, ya me encuentro muy bien.

-Lamento si Nami no pudo venir a verte hoy, estaba muy cansada pero… ya la viste antes ¿no?

Un signo de interrogación se formó en la cabeza del chico y miró extrañado a su hermano mayor.

-¿Verla? No, después de que me atropellaran no vi ni una sola vez a Nami.

Ambos universitarios se quedaron de piedra tras eso… ¿Nami no lo había visitado? Nojiko tomó aire y dijo:

-¡Bah! Seguro que es porque estaba muy cansada, ya verás como viene a visitarte pronto.

-Ya-respondió el chico. Nojiko agarró del brazo a su novio y se dirigió hacia el pequeño:

-Bueno peque… nosotros nos vamos. Adiós.

-Adiós Luffy, recuerda que aún estás muy delicado, así que no hagas locuras ¿eh?-le advirtió el pelinegro mayor sacando su faceta de hermano sobreprotector. Luffy lo miró, asintió y dijo con una sonrisa luminosa:

-Sí Ace, adiós a los dos.

Ace miró eso con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Ambos salieron de la habitación y Nojiko dijo con una sonrisa:

-Parece que el peque está bien, ¡qué suerte! Oye…

Nojiko se calló de golpe al ver la preocupada expresión de Ace. Este miraba la puerta de la habitación de Luffy con algo de tristeza, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

-La sonrisa de Luffy… era completamente falsa-susurró Ace mientras miraba al suelo, haciendo sorprender a Nojiko. La peli azul tragó saliva y preguntó:

-¿Falsa?

-Y tenía los ojos muy brillantes, Luffy estaba a punto de llorar-siguió informando el mayor mirando a su novia.

-Jaja, ¿llorando? ¡Ace! ¡Vamos! ¡Esas bromas no tiene gracia, tonto!-se rió la chica pensando que lo que decía su novio era todo una broma, pero al ver que la expresión de su novio no cambiaba, se preocupó-Pero… ¿es en serio?

-Muy en serio Nojiko… Luffy seguramente estará llorando ahora mismo.

Dentro de la habitación, el pelinegro estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras intentaba que las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos cesaran de una vez. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Nami? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no confías en mí?_-se preguntaba mentalmente Luffy mientras se limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas… si odiaba algo era llorar, pero le dolía tanto que la persona que amara no confiara en él, que se le hacía difícil no ponerse a llorar como el niño lastimado que era ahora… y no solo físicamente, sino también interiormente.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente. Luffy se estaba recuperando de una manera increíble, ya que pronto le darían el alta.

Sanji iba caminando hacia el instituto, soltó un suspiro de alivio al acordarse de lo que le dijeron los médicos, que pronto le darían el alta a su nuevo amigo… pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por él…

-Me pregunto si Luffy… estará hoy un poco más animado que ayer-susurró el rubio algo triste al acordarse del estado de su amigo.

_Flash Back_

_El día anterior…_

_Luffy se encontraba en la azotea. Llevaba puestos las sandalias, los pantalones y la chaqueta del hospital. Agarró con su mano la verja que estaba allí mientras miraba hacia la entrada del hospital, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras que estos se aguaban un poco…_

_-¿Estabas aquí?-preguntó Sanji entrando en la azotea. El pelinegro no hizo falta que volteara para saber quien le llamaba, sabía muy bien quién era. Desde que el rubio empezó a ir a visitar a Luffy, ambos se habían hecho amigos… aunque para eso, Luffy tuvo que insistir._

_-Sí, estaba cansado de estar en la cama…_

_-¿Y por eso vienes todos los días aquí?-preguntó Sanji, sabiendo a la perfección cual era el motivo de que Luffy fuera a la azotea todos los días-Bueno, aunque hay que reconocer que el sitio es acogedor._

_-Es que… no me gusta estar encerrado, prefiero venir a ver el cielo y…-susurró Luffy, pero la preocupada voz de Sanji lo cortó:_

_-Luffy… ¿estás llorando? _

_El pelinegro dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más cuando abrió los ojos con impresión, se sorprendió al verse descubierto por Sanji._

_-Yo…-susurró Luffy mientras intentaba no derramar más lágrimas, pero su pecho le dolía mucho, mejor dicho, su corazón-Nami no… vino a verme ni una sola vez en estas dos semanas. No lo entiendo, ¿realmente me odia? Me duele mucho saber que no confía en mí, es cierto que pudo ponerse celosa, pero no dejó que ni siquiera me explicara. _

_-Luffy…_

_-No hace falta que digas nada Sanji-Luffy se dio la vuelta, haciendo que el rubio viera el estado actual del pelinegro… totalmente derrumbado-No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, estoy bien… Es algo que pasó y ya está…_

_-Luffy, dices que estás bien pero… sigues llorando-dijo un Sanji preocupado mientras se acercaba a él. Luffy mordió su labio inferior para evitar un gimoteo, pero después musitó:_

_-Es que… duele tanto. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando de esta manera._

_Sanji dejó que Luffy apoyara su cabeza en su hombro y se descargara a gusto, lo necesitaba._

_-El amor duele amigo… duele mucho por lo que veo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Pobre-susurró el rubio. A pesar de cómo estaba el pobre pelinegro, Sanji no dijo nada de ese estado a la peli azul. Sabía que si Vivi se enteraba del estado de su amigo de la infancia, no reaccionaría muy bien ante eso y no podría imaginar que haría.

Había intentado hablar con la pelirroja, pero Nami había pasado olímpicamente en él… como si poco le importara el estado de Luffy.

-_Me enrabia saber que Nami no haya visitado a Luffy, es la primera vez que me enfado así con ella… ¿pero qué es lo que le pasa a Nami?_-pensó con algo de molestia el rubio mientras se sentaba en su asiento después de haber intentado hablar con Nami.

…

Nami se sentía mal. No sabría como mirar a su novio a la cara. Si se encontraba de cara a cara con él, seguramente se desmoronaría al instante.

Se sentía muy mal por haber desconfiado de él, pero precisamente por eso, había evitado a toda costa visitar a Luffy.

Pero eso cambió ese día… Después de volver del instituto se encerró en su cuarto, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Las horas fueron pasando en su cuarto sin hacer nada, miraba al vacía con una expresión dolida y cansada… no podría ver a Luffy a la cara.

Cerca de la noche, Nojiko entró violentamente por la puerta de la casa, seguida de Ace.

-No-Nojiko… cálmate un poco, anda-susurró Ace algo asustado. Nojiko lo miró duramente y gritó:

-¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO LA ESTÚPIDA DE MI HERMANA NO ES CAPAZ DE VISITAR A LUFFY EH?

-Tendrá sus razones y…

-¿QUÉ NARICES IMPORTAN SUS RAZONES AHORA?

Nojiko se fue corriendo al piso de arriba, y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, la abrió bruscamente. Nami no se molestó en mirarla, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

-¿Por qué no has ido al hospital Nami?-preguntó la chica peli azul tratando de calmarse-Eres de lo peor, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Qué sentido tiene que vaya? Creo que él estará mucho más tranquilo si no me ve-informó la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta de que esa fue la gota que hizo que el vaso se derramara, acabando con la paciencia de Nojiko.

La peli azul avanzó hacia donde estaba su hermana, y cuando estaba frente a ella, le dio una fuerte bofetada que le hizo voltear el rostro, eso hizo que Nami la mirara con sorpresa tras eso.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS AHORA! ¡ES LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡Él estaba contento! ¡Era feliz! ¡Por muy mal que te sientas, para él tú eres especial! ¡Cuando estaba a tu lado, sonreía! ¿Crees que los demás podemos conseguir lo mismo? ¡ÉL NO QUERÍA VERNOS A NOSOTROS! ¡QUERÍA VERTE A TI! ¡MALDITA SEA, ABRE LOS OJOS NAMI! ¡HAY COSAS QUE SOLO TÚ PUEDES HACER! ¡ESPABILA! ¡PORQUE POR MUY FUERTE QUE TE PAREZCA LUFFY, ÉL SUFRE Y ESTÁ LLORANDO POR TU CULPA! ¡DEJA DE HACERLE DAÑO! ¡REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ PEDAZO ESTÚPIDA!

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos granate de Nami, agradeciendo interiormente a Nojiko por decirle todo aquello.

Ahora se sentía basura, de la peor. No solo había desconfiado de su chico y había hecho que le atropellaran… ¡sino que le estaba haciendo daño! ¡Qué estúpida era!

…

El día en el que Luffy le dieron el alta, el cielo estaba despejado. El chico salió del hospital algo desanimado. Sus ojos que tres días atrás habían estado rojos e hinchados ahora estaban como antes. Desde que había llorando en el hombro de Sanji, no le quedaron ganas de volver a llorar, no merecía la pena.

Por otro lado, Nami se quedó mirando a Luffy cuando este salió, sin notar la presencia de ella. Una opresión en el pecho apareció en cuanto le vio, había pasado tanto tiempo… ¿cómo pudo mantenerse tanto tiempo lejos de él?

-Luffy…-llamó Nami, haciendo que el pelinegro diera un respingo. El chico se dio la vuelta lentamente y detrás de él vio a la chica pelirroja mirándolo con una expresión caída.

Luffy sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, ¡no! ¡No quería mostrarse débil ante ella! Sin embargo… salió corriendo, Luffy salió corriendo nada más verla. No podía soportar verla sin más después de tanto tiempo y sin tener noticias de ella.

Por su parte, Nami se sintió aún más miserable… si eso era posible. Las cosas parecían ponerse peor por momentos… pero ella quería estar con él, con Luffy.

_Mis piernas corren solas huyendo de Nami pero… esto no era lo que tenía pensado hacer. Cuando la viera mi intención era sonreírle, lo tenía completamente decidido, entonces… ¿por qué huyo?_

_Soy un desastre, está claro. Tal vez me creí demasiado, pensé que era alguien importante en la vida de Nami. Pero a ella no le importa nada, si estoy a su lado o no, quizás solo sea un estorbo en su vida ¿no?_

Luffy se detuvo en seco en un parque, no recordaba haberlo visto antes y supo enseguida que él no conocía esa zona de la ciudad. Suspiró sin ganas y se sentó en una banca. Aún le dolía el pecho, no había querido correr, pero la presión pudo con él.

El pelinegro sintió como sus ojos empezaban a escocerle de nuevo, ¡no! ¡No quería llorar otra vez! ¡No quería sentirse así de nuevo! ¡Odiaba llorar! Luffy llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos, intentando impedir que las lágrimas salieran por ellos.

-¡Luffy!-gritó Nami en cuanto le dio alcance. Este levantó la vista y la miró sorprendido… ¿qué era lo que hacía ella ahí? ¿Acaso le había seguido?

-Ah…

Nami sintió como si algo rompiera dentro de ella en mil pedazos.

-_Tiene los ojos… rebosantes de lágrimas. ¡Soy de lo peor!_-pensó la chica totalmente derrumbada, ¡era peor que escoria! Rápidamente se enderezó y gritó:

-¡Luffy escucha! ¡Es la primera vez que te lo digo! ¡Te amo! ¡Y no me importa repetirlo! ¡Y lo siento! ¡Yo lamento muchísimo no haber confiado en ti! Estaba demasiado celosa en ese momento, ni siquiera me paré a pensar ¡y me odio por todo lo que te hice sufrir!

El chico estaba tan sorprendido que no podía decir nada, pero cuando Nami acabó de decir eso, Luffy se levantó y preguntó:

-Nami, ¿realmente me amas o simplemente soy un capricho?

Nami lo miró sorprendida, pero después dijo con decisión:

-¡Te amo! Estoy completamente segura de eso y… de verdad que lo lamento, tuvo que venir Nojiko a pegarme una bofetada y a gritarme un par de cosas para que me diera cuenta de lo que te estoy haciendo sufrir. ¡Perdóname! ¿Crees que podrás darme una última oportunidad?

Luffy la miró algo impresionado por eso, después sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno… luego no te quejes por como soy.

Nami se rió y se lanzó a sus brazos, se abrazó a él y susurró:

-No, tranquilo… solo me quejaré si te pasas de pervertido.

Fin

* * *

**Pésimo final, lo sé... Perdonadme en serio, soy un desastre, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de acabar. Espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho! Hice a Luffy muy llorón pero, que yo sepa el amor duele mucho a veces ¿no? Todos tenemos llorado por amor seguro!**

**Este capi va dedicado a ti Ari-chan, feliz cumple! Si no me equivoco es mañana, sino lo tengo mal apuntado T-T, espero que no! Subo el capi hoy porque mañana seguramente no tendré tiempo! Así que lo subo hoy. Feliz cumple guapa y que cumplas muchos más!**

**Quiero agradecer a: Tsukii no Hana, Gabe Logan, LuNa13, Kaizou No Gari, nami333, Gynee (saludos especiales por tu cumple Ari-chan) y mugiwara-carl.**

**A ver si os pasáis por los fics de Gynee que son fantásticos, en serio y de paso le dejáis algún comentario XD. Bueno, ¿queréis epílogo? Si es así hacédmelo saber inmediatamente vale? Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**


End file.
